


My Guy

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Harvey, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Mike/Rachel, Slow Build, hurt Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: AU post 6x09. Gallo doesn’t just listen when Mike talks about the camera, he attacks. After getting the call Harvey, only caring about seeing Mike as he couldn’t handle him not being okay goes to Rachel, before speeding to Danbury, to tell her what happened, but as he arrives he is greeted by a sight that he didn’t expect, one that is eerily familiar, and that fills him with rage.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** So it's been a while since I wrote a Suits story, and while I was tempted to deleted The Secrets We Keep and re-write/improve I wanted to write a new story more, so that's what I did. Though I may do that in the future if people are interested.

This is a post 6x09 story that may or may not include things that happen in 6x10, specifically the major departure, I haven't decided yet. THIS WILL BE MARVEY.

On twitter Patrick J Adams said that Mike spent about three weeks in Prisons, I've pushed that up to one month.

* * *

Even with his memory Mike Ross has been called stupid more than once in his life. Though, it is usually because of things he's done, or decisions he's made, rather than what he knows. As he sits in the jail cell that he could have left hours ago Mike knows that he is once more doing the stupid thing, though he also knows that it is what he has to do.

Looking around his cell Mike can't help but wonder what it's going to be like when he's out. Intellectually he knows that people find it a challenging too re-enter society after being in prison, but truthfully, considering he's only been in a month Mike finds himself hoping that he doesn't have too much trouble.

With ever second that passes Mike feels his worry grow, he knows Gallo is going to come, there is no way he won't, he just doesn't know when and truthfully Mike would rather get it over with as the waiting is so much worse.

Ten minutes later Mike sees movement outside his cell and thinks one thing, _'it's Showtime'_. Seconds later the door opens and Gallo appears.

"Thanks Jimbo, why don't you go ahead and give Mike and I a little privacy." Gallo requests, talking to the guard that is in his pocket, and as Gallo steps into the cell the door behind him closes.

"What do you want, Gallo?" Mike asks as he gets off his bunk, knowing that he doesn't want whatever is about to happen to happen while he is sitting down.

"That's a stupid question after what you pulled at my parole hearing." Gallo comments, and Mike knows that is the truth, he's just trying to stall.

"You didn't deserve to get out." Mike says, believing that completely and also knowing that there is no way he would have let Harvey do what he was going to do, not for him, he doesn't deserve that.

"Neither did you. Now you're not gonna." Gallo says.

"Why? You going to kill me in this cell? There are guards out there." Mike says, allowing a little bit of fear to slip into his voice as the truth is he is afraid as he knows that if he is wrong things could go very, very badly.

"It just doesn't sink in to you, does it?" Gallo asks, "Those guards out there work for me. See Mike, I wasn't going to let what happened last time happen this time." Gallo says, taking a step forward, "No one's going to come running to help you at the last second because they're all locked tightly in their bunks, and irony of all irony because of some prisoners' rights lawsuit way back when there are no cameras in cells." Gallo says, saying what Mike already knows, as he pulls a knife, a knife that is honestly a lot bigger than Mike was expecting, and thanks to a book he read when he was a teenager Mike knows just how much damage a knife like that can do.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mike says as Gallo takes several steps towards him.

"No, the time for waiting is done." Gallo says as he charges at Mike with the knife. Acting on instinct Mike moves and dodges, never looking away from the knife as he manages to push back and keep the knife from piercing his skin, though it is dangerously close to doing that very thing.

"No, no, no, I mean do you want to hear about the camera that's in here?" Mike asks, needing to distract Gallo so that he doesn't push back harder.

"Bullshit." Gallo says, refusing to believe that.

"Smile, you son of a bitch." Mike says as he feels the knife slash his arm, something which, despite the jolt of pain, allows Mike to push back and push Gallo towards the camera while he goes towards the door of the cell.

"You did not keep yourself in here just to do this." Gallo says shocked, turning to look at Mike.

"Yeah Frank I did." Mike confirms, "And now, all those guards who aren't in your pocket are watching this right now." Mike says, and the second he does he realises how much of a bad idea it was as Gallo charges at him.

Once more Mike tries to block the attack and he does for a few seconds but then Gallo pushes on the slash on his arm which he can't help but react to, which is exactly what Gallo needs.

Getting around Mike's block Gallo thrusts the knife up into his ride side and torso, causing Mike to know nothing other than overwhelming pain as he falls to the ground, or more specifically slides down the wall.

Gallo is clearly about to do more, clearly about to pull the knife that is still sticking into Mike, but then the door opens and guards hurry in, one hurries over to Gallo while the other hurries over to Mike.

"Ross, Mike, can you hear me, keep your eyes open." The guard says, kneeling down in front of Mike, "CALL MEDICAL." The guard yells to the others as he does what he can to help Mike.

"Call Harvey…." Mike says forcing the words out with extreme difficult as he feels more pain than he's ever felt before and then all he knows is darkness.

* * *

When he stormed into Sean Cahill's office a little while earlier Harvey couldn't help his angry, he couldn't believe that he once more went back on his deal with Mike, but having gotten the whole story Harvey has felt his anger turn to worry.

"How the hell could you agree to such a stupid plan?" Harvey asks Cahill once he has finished explaining what is going on.

"It's not a stupid plan, it's a smart one." Cahill argues.

"Any plan that involves Mike alone in a locked room with Gallo isn't smart!" Harvey says, actually sounding worried which is something Cahill didn't think he would ever see.

"There's a camera, Mike just has to stall long enough for the guards to get to them." Cahill explains to Harvey.

"What if the guards don't get there in time? What if Mike calculated wrong? What if Gallo manages to do something to him anyway?" Harvey asks his voice sounding incredible pained.

"I would expect you more than anyone to have more faith in the kid." Cahill says, standing up, "It was Mike's plan, from what I know the damn kid always knows exactly what he is doing." Cahill says, there being some level of annoyance in his voice.

"Not always." Harvey says, "And it doesn't always mean that what he is doing is smart."

"Harvey…." Cahill starts to say, but before he can say more Harvey's phone starts to ring

"Harvey Specter." Harvey answers, pulling his phone out of his pocket, without even checking the caller Id.

"Mr Specter, it's The Warden from Danbury Federal…." The man starts to say.

"What happened to Mike?" Harvey asks worried, cutting the man off, needing to know what happened as he knows that this is the phone call he has been fearing would one day come since he watched Mike walk into the prison, a fear that only increased after Gallo's threat.

"Mr Ross was stabbed in his cell tonight." The Warden answers.

"How bad is he hurt?" Harvey asks, trying to stay calm as he ignores the look that Cahill is giving him.

"Mr Ross was stabbed in the torso, and has a slash on his arm. Due to the injury he is being taken to Danbury Hospital, he is currently alive but unconscious, he asked for you to be contacted before he lost consciousness." The Warden says, and honestly as soon as he heard the words stabbed in the torso Harvey felt like his whole word stopped, he felt like he couldn't think or move or even breath.

"I'll be right there." Harvey says before hanging up, "The plan backfired, Mike's been stabbed." Harvey tells Cahill, his voice breaking not that he would ever admit that, before turning and running out of the room, not even noticing, or caring, that Cahill is right behind him.

As he runs out of the Cahill's office, not giving a crap about how it must look, Harvey knows that he would like nothing more than to get Ray to just speed to Danbury as quick as he can, and not stop until he is there, but he knows that there is one stop he has to make, for Mike.

A couple of minutes later Harvey pulls open the back door to Ray's car, probably harder than he should, and basically throws himself in the back seat.

"Harvey?" Ray asks, concern in his voice as he is pretty positive that he has never seen his boss and friend like this, as the other back door opens and Cahill, who is holding a file, also gets in the car.

"Mike's, then Danbury; as fast as you can." Harvey requests.

"Of course." Ray responds.

"Harvey…" Cahill starts to say.

"I don't want to hear it." Harvey snaps in anger before he turns to look out of the window, not giving a crap about anything other than getting to Mike and making sure he is okay, because honestly he wouldn't be able to handle it if he wasn't.

* * *

Not long after he and Cahill got into the back of Ray's town car Harvey is walking towards Mike and Rachel's apartment, a sense of dreed filling him as he walks towards the door as he knows how much he doesn't want to be doing this.

Getting to the door Harvey reaches out and knocks, as hard and loud as he can.

After about a minute the door opens to reveal Rachel tying up a robe, which is the only thing she is wearing.

"Harvey?" Rachel asks confused, surprised to see him, "What…" she starts to say, but then as she notices the look on Harvey's face she knows exactly what's going on, "No…" Rachel says, tears coming to her eyes, "What happened?" she asks, pain in her voice.

"He was stabbed. He's being taken to Danbury hospital." Harvey explains, it being incredible hard for him to admit that.

"Okay, I…." Rachel starts to say, but then is cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Rachel…" The voice says and a man, about Rachel's age, with short dark hair, only wearing underwear walks into view.

The second he sees the man Harvey knows exactly what is going on, and a thousand thoughts come to his mind.

"Harvey…." Rachel starts to say, wanting to defend herself as she didn't mean to happen she just went to a bar after her fight with Jessica and one thing lead to another, but Harvey just turns and walks away, honestly not caring about anything that Rachel has to say.

* * *

"To Danbury hospital, Ray." Harvey requests the second he gets into the car a little while after.

"I thought we were getting Mike's fiancé." Cahill comments as Ray pulls away from the curve.

"She's busy." Harvey says angrily, and Cahill gives him a questioning look, "Screwing some other man in Mike's bed." He explains, as he turns away from Cahill, not wanting to talk about it, or think about it as at the moment the only thing he wants to think about is seeing Mike again, alive and well.

* * *

After one of the longest hours of Harvey's life, where he kept checking his phone, to be sure he didn't miss any update, Ray stops the car at Danbury hospital.

"I'll go to the prison, handle things there." Cahill tells Harvey as he gets out the car, and in response Harvey doesn't say anything, just hurries inside.

The second he walks through the doors and into the hospital Harvey starts to looking around for some kind of answer about where he should go, what he should go, and as he does he spots the welcome desk so he hurries over to it.

"How…." The person starts to say.

"Michael Ross, where is he?" Harvey asks, cutting the person off before they can even finish the question.

"Give me a second." The person requests typing into the computer, "Michael Ross, brought in over an hour ago from the prison, is currently in surgery." The person informs Harvey.

"Surgery." Harvey repeats, feeling for a second that his legs are made of jelly, so he has to reach out and grab the desk so that he doesn't fall, "How bad is it? How is he?" Harvey asks quickly, needing to know.

"I'm sorry I don't know, there are no details." The person answers after checking the computer.

"Where can I get details?" Harvey asks, his voice forceful, putting all his fear and pain, into trying to find out how Mike is, "Who can tell me whether Mike is okay?"

"A member of his medical team will be able to tell you, but for now you'll have to go to the waiting room."

"No. I need to know how Mike is!" Harvey says, his voice full of anger and not even giving a crap about that.

"I'm sorry Sir, but for now there is no news for you so you will have to go to the waiting area and as soon as they can a member of Mr Ross's medical team will give you an update." The person responds, their voice forceful.

"Where's that?" Harvey asks and the person writes something down and hand it to Harvey and without another word Harvey leaves, following the directions.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Harvey arrives at the waiting room, that he is thankful is completely empty and as he looks around he realises that he has no idea what to do or what to say, all he knows is that he needs to see Mike, he needs to know that he is okay.

"Don't do this to me Mike." Harvey says, tears coming to his eyes as he sits down in one of his chairs, losing his tie as he puts his head in his hands, "Just hold on, please." Harvey begs, his voice breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you so much for the support. It means so so much to me, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.**

* * *

Honestly Harvey has no idea how long he has been sitting alone in the waiting room as it seems like time has lost all meaning. Every single time he hears footsteps Harvey looks up, hoping that it's someone who will give him answers about Mike, but it never is.

As he hears footsteps for at least the tenth time Harvey looks up, but it's just two doctors walking past. As one of the doctors is a female with red hair Harvey realises that there are other people he needs to tell about Mike, or more specifically there is one call he needs to make so that everyone who needs to know will know.

Fumbling through his pockets, something Harvey is pretty sure he hasn't done since he was having panic attacks, Harvey finally manages to find his phone which he pulls out and goes to his speed dials, where he calls one of his most frequent numbers.

"It's late Harvey, this better be important." Donna's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Donna….." Harvey starts to say, his voice stuttering.

"Harvey? What happened? What's wrong?" Donna asks, worry in her voice, as she knows Harvey and knows that he doesn't stutter unless something is terribly wrong.

"Mike." Harvey says, his voice once more breaking, "Gallo, stabbed him…" Harvey explains, needing to force ever single word out.

"Where are you? How's Mike? Will he be okay?" Donna asks panic in her voice as to her Mike is the little brother she never had and she couldn't handle losing him, as she unknown to Harvey, starts to collect her stuff.

"I don't know." Harvey answers, "He's in surgery, they won't tell me more." Harvey reveals, "Danbury hospital, he's in the hospital." Harvey explains, focusing on the information he has to give Donna rather than how much it is killing him to do so.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Donna tells Harvey, and honestly that means a lot to him.

"Thank you." Harvey manages to say.

"Have you told Rachel?" Donna asks and Harvey feels fury rise up inside of him.

"She knows." Harvey answers and Donna can hear the anger, which leads her to have a whole lot of questions that she will ask, when the time is right, as she knows that now isn't that time, "No one else does."

"I'll call Louis and Jessica." Donna says, knowing that they are the only other people who need to know, "I'll see you soon." Donna tells her friend and Harvey hangs up without another word.

After hanging up his phone Harvey puts it back in his pocket and leans against the wall desperately hoping that the next time he hears footsteps it is someone giving him answers about Mike.

* * *

A while after hanging up with Donna, during which time Harvey just sat frozen in his chair, waiting for some answers, he once more hears footsteps and as he looks up Harvey see the last person he wants to see…. Rachel.

"Has there been any news?" Rachel asks Harvey, trying to keep her voice natural.

"No." Harvey answers, not even looking at Rachel though she can hear the anger in his voice.

"Look Harvey about what you saw, I can explain…." Rachel starts to say.

"I don't care! I don't want to hear it." Harvey says angrily, completely meaning that.

"I made a mistake!" Rachel says in her defence as she wants Harvey to understand because if he does then maybe, just maybe he won't tell Mike once he's okay, "I fought with Jessica about our case and I went to a bar and….." Rachel starts to say.

"I told you I DON'T CARE." Harvey says angrily, actually looking at Rachel as he doesn't want to hear about what lead to her cheating on someone who is so very important to him, "You choose to take another man home, to Mike's apartment. You did that, no one else." Harvey says angrily as he stands up, pointing at Rachel as he says the you.

"I slipped up! I wanted company! I made a mistake!" Rachel once more defends, she knew she screwed up, that having sex with another person was wrong, but she also knows it was a mistake.

"You kissed Mike when he was with Jenny. you kissed Logan when you were with Mike, not to mention you had an affair with him when he was married, and now this. This wasn't a mistake, it's a pattern." Harvey says angrily.

"Harvey…." Rachel starts to say, pain in her voice.

"No, I told you, I don't want to hear it!" Harvey tells Rachel, "When Mike makes it through this, when he is okay, you're either going to tell him or I will." Harvey tells Rachel, it being clear that he completely means that and saying when Mike is okay because he cannot accept Mike not being okay.

"That will just hurt him." Rachel tells Harvey, looking upset.

"You should have thought about that long before now." Harvey says angrily and he and Rachel just glare at each other.

"What is going on!" A voice says about a minute later and Donna walks in to see Harvey and Rachel glaring at each other and, honestly she is pretty sure that it has been a very long time since Donna has seen Harvey look at someone with the amount of anger he is looking at Rachel with.

"Nothing." Rachel says, before turning away and walking over and sitting as far away from Harvey as she can.

"Harvey?" Donna asks, looking at her friend in concern, but Harvey doesn't say anything he just glares at Rachel once more before taking off his jacket and losing his tie even more as he heads back over to his seat where he sits back down, "Has there been any news?" Donna asks, realising that she isn't going to get an answer about what is going on.

"No." Harvey answers, looking frustrated and worried.

"Okay, I'll go get us all some coffee, we could probably use it." Donna says.

"Thanks Donna." Rachel says, feeling grateful, but Harvey doesn't say anything he just once more goes back to looking at the ground, and Donna heads out of the room.

What only feels like seconds later, but is actually well over five minutes, Harvey once more hears footsteps and he looks up to see Donna walking back in holding three coffee cups. Walking over to Rachel Donna hands her one before she heads over to Harvey.

"Here." Donna says, handing Harvey the cup.

"Thanks." Harvey says, forcing the word out as Donna sits down next to him.

As she does Donna reaches over and squeezes her friends leg in comfort but doesn't say anything else, or mention the fact that he has clearly been crying, something which Harvey is incredible grateful for. Instead Harvey just once more puts his head in his hands and waits, hoping that he gets some kind of answer about how Mike is doing soon as he doesn't know how much longer he's going to be able to hold it together.

* * *

A little while after Donna brought coffee Harvey once more hears footsteps and he looks up to see Louis walking in.

"Louis?" Harvey asks surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, Mike's family, there is nowhere else I would be right now." Louis explains simply, "Any news?" he asks concerned.

"Not yet." Donna answers as Harvey goes back to looking at the ground.

"Shouldn't there have been news by now?" Louis asks, sounding concerned and Donna just gives him a look, "Right." He says as he walks over and sits down near Rachel, feeling that considering everything it might be best to give Harvey some space.

A few minutes later everyone once more hears footsteps and Harvey looks up to see Cahill walking in as well.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Donna asks surprised.

"I came with Harvey; I've been at the prison." Cahill explains, looking around at everyone and honestly he isn't at all surprised to see Rachel and Harvey sitting as far away from one another as possible, "It's official, Mike's free." He reveals, "Gallo is in solitary and he'll be dealt with." He explains and honestly Harvey didn't hear a single word Cahill said after Mike's free.

"What exactly happened?" Louis asks, needing to know as Donna didn't exactly give him many details.

"Mike called me, he wanted me to hold off the paperwork to release him until tomorrow morning." Cahill explains, "He put a camera in his cell knowing that Gallo would come after lights out. Just like Mike expected Gallo did and he pulled a knife on Mike. He slashed Mike's arm but Mike was able to push him away. After that Mike told Gallo about the camera and how close the guards were. Hearing that Gallo charged at Mike, once again tried to push back but then he pushed against the slash on Mike's arm and was able to get past his block and stabbed Mike." Cahill explains, causing both Donna and Rachel to look shocked and horrified while Louis just looks shocked.

"Was all this caught on the camera?" Louis asks, needing to know.

"Yes. I've watched the footage. It's clear what happened." Cahill explains.

"Good." Louis responds as Cahill sits down, in a seat that is in the space between Harvey and Rachel.

"How is that good?" Rachel asks, sounding angry as she doesn't know why watching that would be good.

"It's good because there is evidence against Gallo, proof of what he did to Mike and we can use that." Louis explains, saying what he knows Harvey would be saying if he was thinking straight.

"Right, I knew that." Rachel mutters and the group drift into silence as they wait.

"We definitely should have heard something by now." Harvey mutters, knowing that Louis is right, as much as he hates to admit it.

"Harvey?" Donna asks her friend.

"It's been three hours and thirty-three minutes since I got the call." Harvey says, his voice just loud enough for Donna to hear, "We definitely should have heard something by now."

"That doesn't mean anything." Donna tells him, "If they haven't given us an update it means that they are still working on him, it's means he's hanging on, that he's still fighting." Donna reminds her friend.

"I can't lose him Donna…" Harvey tells his friend, his voice breaking, "I just can't." he says, blinking away the tears that are coming to his eyes, wanting to do so before anyone can see, "I'm in love with him." He reveals, saying what he's only started to accept recently, purposely making sure that only Donna can hear.

"I know." Donna says, as she is pretty sure that she realised before Harvey realised, as she reaches over and takes Harvey's hand as she knows that apart from needing to know that Mike is okay the thing Harvey needs most is to know that he isn't alone, "What happened with Rachel?" Donna asks, needing to know so that she knows to handle Harvey, and how to act towards Rachel.

"She cheated on him." Harvey says the anger back in his voice, "I went to the apartment to tell her about Mike and I saw them." He says angrily.

"Oh." Donna says, having no other idea what else to say.

"Yeah." Harvey responds, leaning back against the chair as he takes several deep breaths, trying to stop himself from thinking about the possibility of Mike not being okay, but as more time passes it's the only thing he can think off.

* * *

A little while after Harvey admitted to Donna that he is in love with Mike they hear footsteps once more, but this time Harvey, who went back to having his head in his hands, doesn't even look up.

"Jessica." Louis greats.

"Anything?" Jessica asks, her voice sounding urgent.

"Not yet." Rachel answers, pain in her voice.

"Okay." Jessica answers and as she looks around she can't help but notice that Rachel and Harvey are sitting as far away from each other as possible when she would expect them to be close considering how much Mike means to both of them, and so she looks at Donna for an explanation and Donna just shakes her head, telling Jessica not to ask.

"Cahill." Jessica greats, being a little surprised to see him.

"Ms Pearson." Cahill responds, as Jessica walks over and sits down next to Harvey, who hasn't looked up for a second.

Seeing her friend looking so far from okay Jessica looks over him and to Donna.

 _"He's not okay."_ Donna mouths to Jessica who frowns as she's come to realise that Harvey has feelings that are more than friendship for Mike, feelings that aren't brotherly, and because of that she knows what it will do to Harvey if Mike isn't okay.

"I'm going to get more coffee." Donna says standing up, feeling better about leaving Harvey now that Jessica is there, "Anyone else want one?" she asks and everyone, except for Harvey, either nods or says yes and so Donna gets up and heads out of the room.

"Harvey." Jessica says to her friend after Donna leaves.

"I don't want to talk." Harvey says, his voice muffled as with more time passing he doesn't know whether to assume it means something good or something bad, all he knows is that if he doesn't get some news about Mike soon he may just completely loose it, though truthfully he's not holding it together too well as it is.

"Okay." Jessica says, reaching out and patting Harvey's back in comfort.

A few minutes later Donna returns to the room carrying not just coffee but some sandwiches, which she puts on the table allowing everyone to grab, once she does that she takes one of the coffee's, and one of the sandwiches and walks over to Harvey.

"Here, you need to eat." Donna says handing Harvey the coffee and sandwich.

"I'm fine." Harvey answers taking the coffee, but leaving the sandwich be.

"Harvey, you're going to need strength." Jessica tells him, causing Rachel to frown as she's Mike's fiancé she is the one that people should be worrying about, not Harvey.

"I couldn't eat even if I wanted to." Harvey admits, and Jessica and Donna exchange worried looks, both becoming even more worried as they hope that they get news about Mike soon as the waiting is starting to feel like hell.

* * *

It has been two hours since Jessica arrived at the hospital and ever since everyone has been sitting in silence, becoming even more worried with every minute that passes as they desperately want to know how Mike is, they want to know that he is okay.

As they the group once more hears footsteps they look towards the door and they see a person who is clearly a doctor, as she is in scrubs, walking towards them.

"Harvey." Donna says to her friend and Harvey looks up to see the doctor and the second he does Harvey is out of his seat in a second.

"Family of Mike Ross?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Harvey, Rachel, Louis, Donna and Jessica say as the five of them and Cahill stand up.

"My name's Doctor Lisa Vance." She introduces, "From the paperwork we received from Danbury prison Mr Ross has a Harvey Specter down as his emergency contact and has been granted power of attorney." The Doctor says, checking the paperwork.

"That's me." Harvey says, not being as surprised as everyone else is as he and Mike talked about that as they drove to Danbury, Mike wanted him to be those things over Rachel and at the time Harvey didn't question it, but as he hears the phase 'power of attorney' he can't help but fill with dread, "How's Mike?" Harvey asks, preparing himself for the worst.

"Maybe we should talk in private." The doctor requests.

"Everyone here is family, Mike would want them to know." Harvey says, knowing that without a doubt, "How is he?" Harvey asks his voice urgent as he desperately needs to know how Mike is, whether he is okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT. It was pointed out to me that i was spelling Specter wrong so i have gone back and fixed it.

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Mr Ross was brought in with a stab wound to the torso, the weapon was still in place." Doctor Vance explains, "The blade hit his liver and pierced his lung." She explains, causing everyone to be shocked, "Mr Ross lost a lot of blood had a collapse lung, which also has a small tear" She explains, "Mr Ross's liver was damaged severely and we had to remove a lobe of it because of that."

"What does all that mean? How is he?" Harvey asks, his voice rushed as he needs to know everything he needs to know how Mike is.

"Mr Ross has made it through surgery and is in the ICU in serious condition." Doctor Vance explains.

"Will he be okay?" Rachel asks, before Harvey can ask something.

"It's too soon to tell." Doctor Vance answers.

"Can we see him?" Donna asks.

"Under normal circumstances no, but Mr Ross briefly woke up after surgery and in a state of distress, asking for Harvey." The Doctor explains, causing Harvey to look surprise, "Considering his state and where he is coming from I believe it might be best for you to be with Mr Ross in case he waits so that he doesn't hurt himself again."

"Of course." Harvey answers at the same time Donna asks,

"Again?"

"When he woke in his destressed state Mr Ross caused his chest tube to kink, something which could be quite serious, as well as pull on his stiches." Doctor Vance explains, "Which is why I think it would be best for you to be there to calm him when he wakes."

"I already said yes." Harvey answers.

"I'm his fiancé, I should be with him." Rachel argues, not liking that Harvey would be able to see Mike and she's not.

"I'm sorry Miss…."

"Zane."

"Miss Zane, but visitors aren't allowed in the ICU, and the only reason I'm suggesting Mr Specter sit with Mike is because it is what's best for my patient considering where he has come from." Doctor Vance explains, "You'll be able to see Mr Ross once he is out of the ICU."

"When will that be?" Rachel asks, with a frown, really not liking the sound of that.

"Likely within the next few days." Doctor Vance answers, "Mr Specter, if you'd follow me." She requests and she and Harvey head out of the room without another word to anyone, Harvey not even caring about his jacket and tie which are still on his chair.

"This is good news Rach." Donna says once Harvey and the doctor leave, "He's alive."

"For now." Rachel says, pain in her voice, feeling anger as she hates that Harvey is allowed to see Mike and she's not, "I need to go to the bathroom." Rachel says before heading out of the room.

"What happened between Rachel and Harvey?" Jessica asks once Rachel has left the room, needing to know as she was more than able to sense the tension in the room.

"After leaving my office Harvey went to Mike's apartment. He went upstairs and he was gone for a few minutes and then he returned to the car, alone, and told his driver to drive here." Cahill explains to everyone.

"Did he explain why?" Louis asks, looking confused.

"He said that she was screwing another man in Mike's bed." Cahill explains, causing everyone except for Donna to look surprised.

"When I got here Harvey and Rachel were fighting." Donna reveals, "Neither looked like they wanted to explain what was going on though later Harvey told me that he caught Rachel cheating." She explains and the group drift into silence both Jessica and Louis being shocked by what they just learnt.

* * *

After walking in silence for a couple of minutes Harvey and Doctor Vance arrive at the ICU.

"You need to prepare yourself Mr Specter. Seeing Mr Ross in the state he is in might be quiet distressing, which is why we usually don't allow visitors in ICU." Doctor Vance explains.

"What do you mean distressing?" Harvey asks, feeling his worry grow once more.

"Mr Ross has a slash to the arm, a large covered wound to his torso, a chest tube, and is connected to a lot of tubes and wires, including oxygen." Doctor Vance explains, "You should prepare yourself for that."

"I have." Harvey assures her.

"Okay, follow me." Doctor Vance responds and she leads Harvey into a small hospital room.

Walking into the room Harvey can't help but hold in his gasp as he sees Mike, looking so hurt and so small lying in the bed. It hurts him to see the man he is in love with like that, especially considering it is his fault.

"When he will wake up?" Harvey asks Doctor Vance.

"Hard to say, but if he does wake up again and is in the same state as he was in earlier you should try and keep him calm, assure him that he's safe and okay." Doctor Vance informs Harvey.

"I will." Harvey responds heading over to Mike's left side where he pulls a chair over and sits down right next to Mike's bed.

"I'll leave you in alone, if you need anything there will be nurses and doctors, who know about the special circumstances, are all outside." Doctor Vance responds.

"Thank you." Harvey says as she heads out of the room, once she does Harvey turns to his friend, "I'm sorry Mike. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Harvey says sadly, wanting to reach out to Mike though he forces himself not too, "This should never have happened, you deserve so much better." Harvey says, knowing that he will never forgive himself for what's happened to Mike, no matter what anyone else says.

* * *

In the bathroom Rachel is splashing water on her face, trying to collect herself and when she hears the door open she turns to see Donna.

"You know, don't you?" Rachel asks when she sees her.

"Yeah, I do." Donna confirms.

"I made a mistake, Donna." Rachel tells her, "I was upset, and wanted company and…." Rachel starts to explain.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me." Donna assures her friend.

"Harvey said that if I don't tell Mike once he's okay then Harvey will." Rachel informs Donna, "I can't do that Donna, it will just hurt him." Rachel reveals, tears coming to his eyes.

"It will hurt him more if he doesn't hear it from you." Donna says, walking towards Rachel, "Once he is sure that Mike is okay Harvey will tell him, and Mike deserves to hear it from you."

"I love him Donna, I just made a mistake." Rachel says, looking upset, "I just made a mistake. I can't lose him, I love him." Rachel says and hearing how many times Rachel said mistake Donna can't help but think that Rachel's trying to convince herself more than anyone that that's all it was.

"I know." Donna says, hugging her friend, having no idea what else to say as she feels anger towards Rachel for what she did, but Rachel is still her friend.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Harvey sat down next to Mike, and ever since then Harvey has just been sitting in his chair next to Mike's bed, watching him, his eyes flickering open and closed as he does.

"How is he?" Harvey asks the Nurse who has just come into the room to check on Mike.

"Everything is looking quite positive." The nurse tells Harvey, "Thought that could change."

"Thank you." Harvey responds and the nurse heads out of the room, as she does Harvey moves closer to Mike, "Hey Kid, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up." He says, his voice low, "There's so much I need to say to you, so much that I want you to know." Harvey admits, knowing that he's always been too afraid to tell Mike how he feels, "When you wake up I don't know if I'll tell you, I don't know if it matters whether I do, all I know is that what matters is you waking up, I need you to." Harvey admits, his voice breaking, "I need you." He admits, reaching up and wiping away the tears that have come to his eyes, "Please wake up." Harvey begs, not caring how it sounds like as he reaches over and gently places his hand on Mike's arm, "Please Mike."

* * *

Hours later, in the waiting room Donna walks in and sits down next to Rachel, who hasn't left the hospital.

"Have you heard anything?" Donna asks.

"No." Rachel answers, "Where'd you go?" she asks curious.

"With Cahill to get Mike's things from the prison and then back to the city to pick up somethings for Harvey." Donna explains.

"Right." Rachel says with a nod, "He's going to be glad about that."

"Yeah." Donna says, "How you doing?"

"I don't know." Rachel admits, "What's the time?"

"Six am." Donna answers.

"Leonard Bailey, his case, I've got to help him." Rachel realises, looking at Donna in concern.

"I'm sure Jessica can handle it." Donna tells Rachel, "You should be here."

"I can't just be here." Rachel admits, "I'm losing it, Donna, I have to do something." She admits, it being clear how much she means that.

"Okay, if you really have to go then go, I'll let you know if anything changes." Donna assures her friend, really not approving of Rachel leaving, but knowing that if it is what Rachel has to do then there is nothing she can do to stop her.

"Thank you Donna." Rachel says before getting up and heading out of the room. As she watches her friend go Donna frowns, though she doesn't try to stop her.

* * *

At Pearson Specter Litt Louis and Jessica are both just arriving.

"Have you heard anything since we left?" Louis asks Jessica.

"No. I know Harvey is still in the room with Mike and Rachel is there." Jessica explains, "I talked to Donna a little while ago and she was picking up some things and then returning to the hospital." She explains.

"Good." Louis says approvingly, "What do you think Harvey is going to do to Gallo?"

"I don't know." Jessica answers with a frown, "But I do know that Cahill has done what he can to make sure that Harvey cannot visit Gallo."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Louis asks and Jessica just gives him a look, "Good point."

"I told Donna to let me know if anything changes, or if Harvey leaves the hospital." Jessica explains to Louis.

"Do you really think he will?" Louis asks as that doesn't seem likely to him.

"I don't know." Jessica admits, "We should get to work."

"Yeah." Louis responds and the two of them walk away from one another, in different directions.

* * *

Hours later Harvey is still sitting in the chair next to Mike's bed where he hasn't moved unless he had to. He's just been sitting staring at Mike as he listens to the machines that have been telling him that Mike is alive.

Having spent hours staring at Mike Harvey has memorized everything about him. He's memorized how his new short hair looks, how his stubble is grown as Mike hasn't be able to shave, how pale Mike now is, how he seems to be thinner than he used to be and how even asleep Mike doesn't look relaxed, he looks tense, which considering what he has been isn't overly surprising.

As he is watching Mike so intensely Harvey notices the second that Mike's eyes start to flicker.

"Mike." Harvey says, leaning forward, "Mike? Can you hear me?" he asks, hoping desperately to hear Mike's amazing voice.

"Harveey." Mike's voice mutters, it being clear that it is difficult for him to speak.

"Yeah, Mike. I'm right here." Harvey says, trying to be reassuring, and as he does Mike's eyes open, and Harvey can't help but smile as he sees Mikes blue eyes staring back at him, "Hi."

"Harvey…. Gallo…. I wasn't fast enough…... he…." Mike starts to say, looking panicked as he tries to move, as he does he gets a look of pain on his face.

"Mike, calm down. You're okay." Harvey says, moving closer, trying to put a hand on Mike's arm which he filches away from, "You're in hospital, you're safe, Cahill has dealt with Gallo." He says, his voice calm.

"I'm safe?" Mike asks, looking confused.

"Yeah, and you're free." Harvey assures him, it feeling completely amazed to be able to tell Mike those words.

"We did it?" Mike asks, his eyes looking unfocused as he tries to comprehend what is going on.

"We did it." Harvey confirms, smiling back at Mike, and as he does the door opens and doctors and nurses hurry in, clearly been alerted by the machines.

"Mr Ross, glad to see your awake." Doctor Vance says.

"How bad?" Mike asks, squeezing his eyes open and closed several times so that he can focus.

"You have lost a lot of blood, you have a collapsed lung which also substance some damage and your liver was damaged and so we had to remove part of it." Doctor Vance explains, "Now I would like to check a few things so Mr Specter it might be best if you stepped outside for a few minutes." Doctor Vance says and Harvey really doesn't like the sound of that, he really doesn't want to do that, but before he can object Mike beats him to it,

"No." Mike quickly says, "I mean, can't he stay?" Mike asks as after everything that has happened he's not too sure that he is comfortable in a room alone with people he doesn't know, but he does know that he's safe with Harvey in the room, he knows that Harvey won't let anyone hurt him.

"If that's alright with Mr Specter." Doctor Vance says.

"It's fine with me." Harvey says and Doctor Vance starts to run some tests on Mike, and every time she does Harvey notices Mike tense. First Doctor Vance checks Mike's vitals and then checks a couple of things and then lifts the bandage off Mike's wound, as she does that Harvey looks directly at Mikes face instead of the wound as even with things he saw as a ADA he doesn't want to see that.

"There's no sign of infection, which is good." Doctor Vance informs Mike, "Are you in much pain?" he asks Mike.

"A bit." Mike answers, trying not to mention that it is very, very hard for him to breath.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst pain you've ever experienced, what would you say your pain is?" Doctor Vance asks.

"Um, six." Mike lies.

"You're lying." Harvey says, knowing that because he knows Mike.

"Okay, seven or eight." Mike corrects, giving Harvey an annoyed look.

"Okay. I'll add to your pain medication." Doctor Vance informs Mike, who is looking down at his wound.

"Think that I'm going to have a cool scar?" Mike asks Harvey, trying to make a joke.

"You'll definitely have a scar; I don't know about cool." Harvey says with a frown.

"Where's Rachel?" Mike asks, having only just realised that she's not there, which makes him feel rather guilty.

"Last I knew out in the waiting room with Donna." Harvey explains, "You woke in distress after your surgery and it was decided that it would be best for me to be with you when you woke, just in case." Harvey explains to Mike, trying to explain everything while being vague.

"When can I see her?" Mike asks, not surprising Harvey, though that doesn't mean it's any easier for him to hear.

"You'll be allowed visitors once you're moved out of ICU." Doctor Vance explains to Mike.

"When will that be?" Mike asks, feeling more awake, though still in pain.

"I want to wait for a few more test results, but as long as they are all okay then I believe you can be moved to a room later tonight." Doctor Vance says, "I'll go get you that medication." She says before walking out of the room.

"How are you feeling, really?" Harvey asks as he walks over and sits back down in his chair.

"Okay." Mike answers, "Some pain, but nothing too bad." Mike explains, "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Less than a day." Harvey answers, "Things seemed pretty bad." He reveals.

"Wow, is the great Harvey Specter actually admitting that he was worried about me?" Mike asks, trying to make his tone joking.

"Yes." Harvey admits, to Mike's complete shock, "I'm sorry, Mike, this is my fault." He says, his voice sincere.

"God, Harvey, no!" Mike says, wincing as he tries to move, as he doesn't want Harvey to blame himself.

"You need to stay still." Harvey tells Mike, not wanting him to be hurt more.

"This wasn't your fault! I decided to stay to try and get Gallo." Mike says, trying to make his voice as forceful as possible.

"Which you wouldn't have had to do if it wasn't for me." Harvey says, "I'm sorry Mike, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be." Mike says, reaching out for Harvey, "It's not your fault, it's Gallo, and because I know you need to hear it I don't blame you, I forgive you." Mike assures Harvey, it being clear that he means everything he is saying, and Harvey just nods, having no idea what else to say.

* * *

A few hours later Mike has been moved out of the ICU and into a private room, something which Harvey has arranged. Ever since Mike woke up Harvey hasn't left Mike's side, even though he has realised exactly what is going on Mike hasn't mentioned it as he is pretty thankful for the company, especially considering its Harvey.

"What happens once I'm discharged?" Mike asks Harvey curious, feeling more tired than he felt before, "Will I go back to Danbury?" he asks, hoping that the answer is no as he isn't sure he could handle that.

"No." Harvey answers, without hesitation, "I told you, you're free. Cahill put through the paperwork" Harvey reminds Mike, not that surprised that he forgot as he's been going in and out of it for a little while.

"Good, that's good." Mike says, looking relieved, though his eyes drift open and closed, it being clear that he wants to sleep, but before he can say anything the door opens and Rachel hurries in.

"Rachel." Mike says, looking glad to see her and Rachel hurries over to him.

"Oh god, I was so worried." Rachel says, throwing her arms around Mike, not noticing his winch though Harvey did.

As he doesn't want to intrude on the reunion, nor is he particularly fond of the idea of being in a room with Rachel after knowing what he knows Harvey slips out of the room and into the hall.

Once he is outside the room Harvey turns and faces the wall, leaning his head against it as he takes several calming breaths. It means the world to him that Mike is okay, and he is more thankful than he can put into word for that, though he is still feeling guilty and he knows that all too soon Mike is going to be extremely hurt by what Rachel did.

Even though there is a part of him that wants to protect Mike from the pain he is going to experience Harvey knows that he needs to know, which is why he gave the ultimatum to Rachel, but that doesn't mean he feels good about it, as with how much Mike means to him, how much he cares there are very few things that he wouldn't do to protect Mike from pain.

"Harvey?" A voice asks and Mike looks away from the wall to see Donna walking towards him, "Is Mike….." she starts to say, looking worried.

"He's okay." Harvey answers, looking relived, "He should be fine." Harvey says, being glad that Mike is going to be okay, though completely overwhelmed.

"That's a really good thing, Harvey. We didn't lose him." Donna tells him.

"It was close Donna, way to close." Harvey says, his voice full of pain.

"I know." Donna says before hugging her friend and as she does Harvey takes comfort from his friend, knowing that there are a lot of things he can handle, but loosing Mike, Mike not being a part of his life isn't one of them, and never will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support.

* * *

It has been four days since Mike was transferred out of ICU and into a regular room and ever since Harvey and Rachel have been by his side most of the time, though neither have spent a lot of time with Mike together, something which he has noticed, and Donna, Jessica, Louis and even Cahill have all come and visited Donna having spent the most time with Mike out of the four of them.

When he hasn't been with Mike Harvey has dealt with a problem that Sutter has caused the firm and has gone to have a conversation with Gallo, a conversation that Cahill made sure he was there to see as he didn't trust Harvey alone with Gallo, something which was smart as he had to pull Harvey away from Gallo.

When Rachel hasn't been with Mike she has been working on Leonard Bailey's case something which, thanks to an idea from Mike, Rachel is pretty confidence she is going to win.

"Welcome back Sunshine." Harvey says, sarcastically as Mike wakes up, doing so for the first time of the day at about midday.

"Harvey?" Mike asks surprised, still feeling half asleep, "How long have you been here?" he asks curious, looking better than he has been the last few days, even though he's still tired.

"A little while." Harvey answers, choosing not to mention that he has been with Mike for hours, ever since he could be.

"You should have woken me." Mike tells him.

"You needed the rest." Harvey says with a shrug, trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal.

"You look like crap." Mike informs him, as he takes on the sight of Harvey not in a suit, but casual, like he hasn't slept and honestly not looking anywhere near as put together as he normally does.

"And you look like a field of flowers." Harvey says back, without missing a beat, causing Mike to smile as while a lot of things don't feel normal, bantering with Harvey does.

"I'm glad you're here Harvey, I really am, but shouldn't you be working?" Mike asks concerned as he doesn't want Harvey to suffer because of him.

"Donna's handling everything I need." Harvey assures him, "I'll go back when I'm needed." Harvey explains, leaving out that he is needed more here.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, being able to tell what Harvey isn't saying.

"You don't have to thank me." Harvey assures him as he really doesn't want to be anywhere else, "But the pleasure of my company isn't all I have today. I come bearing gifts." Harvey reveals as he grabs a bag from under his chair and hands it to Mike.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Mike says to Harvey, feeling bad that Harvey brought him things.

"I had to get you somethings to help with the boredom." Harvey explains, "Look inside." He encourages and Mike does just that.

Opening the bag Mike is amazed to find a phone, a tablet as well as a couple books that he hasn't actually read before.

"Harvey… I don't know what to say." Mike admits, looking over at his friend.

"You don't have to say anything." Harvey assures him, "I got your IT department friend to set up both the phone and tablet, you should have more than enough things to do to keep you occupied why you are in here." Harvey explains.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Mike admits, "I've gotten used to boredom, but it will be good to have things to do." He reveals.

"I figured as much." Harvey responds, "So I talked to your doctor, she said you did a bit of walking yesterday."

"Yep." Mike says, looking rather glad about that then he realises what Harvey says, "Have you been talking to my doctor a lot?" he asks curious.

"Just a few times." Harvey says, being pretty sure that that might be an understatement, "How'd that go?"

"It was hard." Mike admits, "I only managed to get a few steps into the corridor before it was too much."

"Too much pain or too hard?" Harvey asks concerned, though he tries to keep his voice normal.

"Both." Mike answers, "Doctor Vance said that once I can me it to the nurses' station I can go home."

"That's great news, Mike." Harvey says with a real smile, completely meaning that.

"Yeah, it is." Mike says, looking relieved, "I can't wait to go home, and be with Rachel." He says, and the second he does he notices the smile disappear form Harvey's face, "Okay, what's going on?" Mike asks.

"What do you mean?" Harvey ask, not wanting to have this conversation as even though he completely believes that Mike deserves to know, and he will tell him himself if Rachel doesn't, he wants to give her a chance to do so.

"Ever since I've woken up you and Rachel haven't been in a room together and you've seemed angry, even Donna seems to be a little angry too." Mike tells Harvey who hates that he hasn't been as subtle as he thought he has been, "What's going on?" he asks concerned a she is pretty sure that there aren't a lot of things that could make Harvey be so anger at Rachel that he wouldn't want to be in the same room as her, and he doesn't want to think of what those reasons would be.

"Mike…." Harvey starts to say, honestly not sure how he is going to answer the question, but then to his relief the door opens and a male nurse who looks to be a little older than Mike, though younger than Harvey, with blond hair who is quite attractive, walks in.

"Okay how are you feeling today Mr…." The nurse starts to say, looking down at the paperwork he is reading.

"Nate." Mike says, sounding completely shocked, like he's seen a ghost.

"Mike." The nurse says, looking up, looking completely shocked to see him and honestly as he sees the way they're looking at each other Harvey cannot help but frown as they are looking at each other with fond familiarity.

"You work here?" Mike asks surprised.

"Yeah, normally not on this ward, but they're short starved." The nurse named Nate explains, "If it will be too awaked I can get someone else." He tells Mike, causing Harvey to wonder just who this guy is and what his history with Mike is, because they clearly have one.

"It's won't be; you're doing your job." Mike tells him, honestly not that fussed.

"I will have to check Mike's vitals and inspect his wound, maybe you'll feel more comfortable steeping outside." Nate says to Harvey.

"I'm staying." Harvey says at the exact same time Mike says,

"Harvey can stay."

"Okay." Nate says as he walks over to Mike and starts to check his vital signs.

For the next minute or so Harvey watches the way Mike and this Nate interact and as he does he realises that while there is an awkwardness there is also a familiarity.

"How long have you been working here?" Mike asks Nate, wanting to break the silence, needing to break the silence.

"Four years." Nate answers.

"That's good." Mike says with a nod, sounding glad, "You were right by the way, about Trevor." Mike says, causing Harvey's eyes to widen as he realises that for this Nate to know Trevor then then he and Mike must have a lot of history, and they must have once been close.

"I didn't want to be right, Mike." Nate says, looking down at Mike, and in that sentence Harvey becomes pretty sure that he really doesn't like the way he said Mike's name.

"But you were, it just took me a really long time to see it." Mike reveals, as even though Trevor has changed, and he's glad about that, he also knows that for a very long time Trevor dragged him down, and he let him.

"I heard about your transfer to Harvard being approved." Nate says, and Harvey is surprised about that as he never knew that Mike actually got into Harvard, he just knew that Mike was kicked out of college, before he could graduate, "And I heard about what happened with the Dean, I was planning on coming to see you." He reveals.

"Why didn't you?" Mike asks, being curious.

"I did; you were with him." Nate explains, and from the way he said the word Harvey is pretty sure that he can guess who he is, "You lost your dream because of him, and I realised if that didn't make you see what he was going to do to you then nothing would; so I left without saying a word."

"Something did." Mike mutters, his eyes flickering over to Harvey, "That was probably a good idea, after I was kicked out I wasn't exactly in any state to be around regular people." Mike explains.

"I have to check your wound now." Nate comments and Mike gives a nod and Nate starts to inspect Mike's wound, as he does Harvey notices the gentle way Nate touches Mike and he can't help but frown as a feeling of jealously rises up inside of him, not that he would ever admit that.

"You're married." Mike comments, wanting to say something instead of reacting to the feeling of once more having Nate's hands on him, even if it is in a medical way, and because of that he notices the ring on Nate's hand.

"Two years now." Nate answers, "He's a police officer."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Mike tells him, clearly meaning that.

"What about you?" Nate asks curious, "Are you with someone? Are you happy?" Nate asks, causing Harvey to shift awkwardly in his seat.

"I'm engaged, and yeah." Mike answers as Nate re-dresses Mike's wound.

"How's your pain?" Nate asks curious.

"Not too bad."

"Okay, I'm on this floor today, so if you need anything just press the call button." Nate says, collecting everything up, "It's been good seeing you again, Mike, not under the circumstances, but good all the same."

"You too." Mike says and Nate heads out of the room.

For a couple of minutes after Nate leaves the room Harvey and Mike sit in silence, neither sure what to say after what just happen, though they both know that they have to talk about it.

"You can ask." Mike says, breaking the silence after about ten minutes as he can see the questioning on Harvey's face.

"You actually got into Harvard." Harvey says, wondering how the hell that has never come up.

"I was going to transfer." Mike explains, "Everything was all ready to go but then then I was expelled." Mike explains.

"Why would you agree to memorize a test when you were going to Harvard?" Harvey asks as that doesn't sound right, it doesn't sound like the Mike he knows.

"There was a poker game." Mike reveals and right away Harvey's heart sinks as he can assume where this is going. "Trevor gave me the money to beat some guys, I knew I could win, but then the guys cheated and we couldn't call the police because we were drinking underage." Mike explains to Harvey, "It turned out the money wasn't Trevor's, but a dealer that he hadn't paid back."

"And you agreed to memorize the test to protect Trevor from the drug dealer." Harvey realises, that sounding exactly like the Mike he knows.

"Yeah. He got caught and he was going to be expelled because he wouldn't turn on me, I thought that I would just fail a class and that there was no way that Harvard would resin my offer." Mike explains, looking down, and event though he wants to say something Harvey doesn't he just waits, "What I didn't count on is the fact that Trevor sold to the Dean's daughter and his last act before he was fired was to expel me and make sure I would never go to Harvard." Mike explains, looking sad.

"Damn it, I'm sorry, Mike." Harvey says, feeling bad.

"Yeah." Mike confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, the nurse, how do you know him?" Harvey asks, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

"We went to college together." Mike reveals, "And we were together." He reveals, avoiding looking at Harvey as he isn't sure how Harvey is going to react to that.

"How long?" Harvey asks, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice as well as the hope as he was never sure if Mike was interested in men and now knowing that Mike has a history gives him a small amount of hope that he and Mike could be a possibility, though it's only a small amount.

"Over a year." Mike answers, "We broke up about a month before I was kicked out."

"Why?" Harvey asks, not being able to help his curiosity.

"Trevor." Mike says, and Harvey once more feels anger rise up inside of him, "Nate thought that Trevor was going to ruin my life, I refused to accept that, he was right and we ended things." Mike says, "I was an idiot."

"Sounds like it." Harvey tells him, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, looking a little amused.

"So, you're…" Harvey starts to say.

"Bi, yeah." Mike confirms, "I never mentioned it because I didn't see the point."

"I get that." Harvey comments and Mike turns to look at him, trying to read his face.

"You do, don't you?" Mike realises and Harvey just gives him a look, "Huh." He says and the two of them once more drift into silence.

Even though Mike and Harvey are sitting in silence neither mind the silence as it is quite comfortable, and honestly after the last month Mike likes the feeling of being with someone he trusts, even if they are just sitting in silence.

A little while after Harvey and Mike have been sitting in silence the door opens and Rachel walks in and as she does Mike remembers what he and Harvey were going to talk about before Nate came into the room.

"Harvey." Rachel greats, her voice sounding slightly stiff and cold.

"Rachel." Harvey responds, his voice sounding less than happy too, "I should go check in on things in the office." Harvey says standing up, being pretty sure that if he stays in the room with Rachel then he will give away what is going on, maybe more than he already has, "I'll see you later." He tells Mike.

"Yeah." Mike confirms as Harvey heads out of the room.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Rachel asks as she walks over and sits on Mike's bed, trying to make it seem like she and Harvey didn't have an extremely awkward interaction.

"Not bad." Mike answers telling the truth, "How'd things go with Bailey?"

"Great." Rachel says with a grin, "He's free, your idea worked." She reveals.

"That's great." Mike says, meaning that.

"Yeah, it is." Rachel says with a grin, "Thanks Mike, Jessica and I wouldn't have thought to try that without you."

"I'm sure you would have figured something out." Mike says with a shrug, trying to make it sound like it is no big deal.

"Yeah." Rachel responds and the two of them drift into silence.

As they do Mike tries to figure out the best way to try and figure out what is going on as he knows that Harvey, and at least Donna, know something about Rachel that he doesn't and whatever it is is something big enough to make it so Harvey doesn't even want to be in a room with Rachel. As he thinks Mike realises that there is only one way for him to get the answers he wants.

"What's going on with you and Harvey?" Mike asks, deciding to try the same technique he tried with Harvey, though this time he hopes that they are not interrupted with by his ex.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks, trying to make her voice sound normal though there is a slight stutter to it.

"I mean the fact that you and Harvey haven't been in a room together since I woke up, I mean the fact that Harvey looked less than happy when I mentioned earlier that I was looking forward to going home with you." Mike explains, "What's going on?"

"What did Harvey say?" Rachel asks, needing to know so that she knows what to say.

"Nothing, we were interrupted before he could answer." Mike explains to Rachel, "But I saw the look on his face, he wanted to tell me. What's going on?" He asks, needing to know.

Hearing that Rachel takes a deep breath, knowing that if she avoids answering this question then Harvey will.

"The night you were stabbed I had a fight with Jessica about the case." Rachel explains, "I went to a bar, and, and…."

"And what?" Mike asks, there being a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that tells him exactly what Rachel is going to say.

"I met someone." Rachel reveals, "We had sex, and It was a mistake, and I'm…." Rachel starts to say, talking rather quickly.

"Stop talking." Mike says quickly feeling his heart break, as forces himself to take several calming breathes, "Why?" he asks stuttering the word out, there being pain in his voice as tears come to his eyes, but he forced himself to ask as he needs to know why.

"I wanted company." Rachel explains, "I know it's not much of an excuse and I am sorry, Mike. I am so sorry." Rachel says, trying to reach out and take Mike's hand but he pulls away from her.

"How does….." Mike starts to say, in confusion as he can't figure out how Harvey knows, but then the answer comes to him, "Harvey caught you, didn't he? When he was coming to tell you about me." Mike realises, as it would make everything make sense.

"Yes." Rachel says with a nod, "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to tell you, but Harvey said that either I tell you or he would."

"You hurt me the second you decided take someone else to OUR home." Mike says, stressing the our.

"Mike…" Rachel starts to say.

"Get out." Mike says angrily.

"Mike…." Rachel once more starts to say.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! Get out! Don't come back!" Mike says, starting to cry, his voice breaking.

"Mike…." Rachel once more starts to say.

"GET OUT!" Mike yells and Rachel gets up and hurries out of the room closing the door behind her.

Once Rachel is out of the room Mike lets go and completely breaks down. Within a few seconds he's not just crying but gasping for breaths as he cries, as he lies on his side and tries to make himself as small as possible, something which isn't exactly easy with his injuries and all the tubes and wires coming out of him.

About two minutes later the door opens and Nate comes running in.

"Mike, you've got to calm down." Nate says as he rushes to Mike's side, realising what is going on, "You can't get upset, not with your injuries." Nate explains, putting his hand on Mike's arm as he tries to be reassuring but Mike filches back, "Mike if you don't calm down I'm going to have to sedate you."

"Harvey….." Mike gasps, between struggled breaths as tears roll down his face, "Call Harvey." Mike begs, his chest feeling like it is on fire as he can basically feel his heart breaking into pieces as tears roll freely down his face.

"Okay. I'll call Harvey." Nate promises, hurrying out of the room to get the number.

* * *

Ever since he left the hospital Harvey has been sitting in the back of the car, just thinking about everything while Ray drives.

It was certainly surprising to meet Mike's ex, especially considering it was a guy, as Harvey had no idea that Mike even liked guys, though he hoped that it could be a possibility.

"Just because Mike's been with a man doesn't mean he would ever be with you." Harvey thinks to himself, knowing that the truth is that that may not even matter as Mike means too much to him to ever do something to risk ruining things between them by admitting how he feels.

Looking out of the window Harvey can't help but think about Rachel being at the hospital with Mike and he can't help but wonder whether she will tell him what is going on, though he knows that if she doesn't then he will.

As he stares out the window Harvey's phone starts to ring,

"This is Harvey Specter." Harvey answers.

"Mr Specter this is Nurse Nate from Banbury…." Nate starts to say.

"What happened to Mike?" Harvey asks worried.

"He's in a state of distress, he yelled at the visitor who was with him to get out and he is currently crying, which is causing him to have some trouble breathing, he's asking for you." Nate explains to Harvey.

"I'll be right there." Harvey says before hanging up, "Back to the hospital, Ray. As quickly as possible." Harvey requests, wanting to get to Mike as soon as possible, wanting to help him with his pain in whatever way he can.

* * *

Not too long after he got the phone call Harvey hurries into Mike's hospital room where he finds his friend, the person he loves, curled up in a ball, or as close to one as he can be sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Mike." Harvey says hurrying over to him.

"Harve…y." Mike gasps, "She….:"

"I know." Harvey says, reacting without thinking, once he gets to Mike's side Harvey pulls the chair closer to Mike with one hand and grab his hand with the other, it feeling the safer option even though he would love to pull Mike into his arms and tell him that everything will be okay, "You need to calm down Mike." Harvey tells him, as he sits down and grabs both Mike's hands, knowing that as Nate said a few words to him as he hurried into the room, "If you don't they're going to sedate you."

"Rachel, she…." Mike starts to say, gasping more, looking like he is shrugging more, "How could she?" he asks tears rolling down his face and all Harvey wants is to be able to take away his pain, but he knows he can't.

"I don't know." Harvey says, squeezing Mike's hands, as Mike looks to him like he is begging for help, "I don't know how she could do that to you, and I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better." He assures Mike as the beeping on the machines get louder as Mike struggles more and so Harvey isn't' surprised when the door opens and Nate and Doctor Vance hurry in.

"Mike we're going to have to sedate you, for your own good." Doctor Vance informs Mike.

"No…." Mike says, trying to move away.

"Mike, look at me, you need to calm down, otherwise you're just going to hurt yourself." Harvey explains to Mike, it hurting him to see Mike hurting so much.

"Don't leave….." Mike begs, looking at Harvey.

"I won't, I promise you, I won't." Harvey says as Doctor Vance injects Mike and seconds later Mike is unconscious, though Harvey doesn't let go of Mike's hands.

"What happened?" Doctor Vance asks Harvey.

"He found out that his fiancé cheated on him." Harvey explains.

"Oh." Doctor Vance answers.

"I thought you were his fiancé." Nate admits, telling the complete truth.

"I'm not." Harvey says, not wanting to admit that he very much likes the idea of that, "How long will he be unconscious for?"

"A few hours." Doctor Vance says, "We'll check on him a few times and if you need anything just press the call button." She tells Harvey.

"I will." Harvey responds before Doctor Vance and Nate leave, "Damn it, I'm sorry Mike, I'm sorry that you're hurting, that is the last thing I wanted, but you deserved to know."

* * *

Hours later Harvey is still sitting by Mike's bedside, still holding his friends' hands as he stares at his face.

"Harvey." A voice says and Donna turns to see Donna, "How is he? I know Rachel told him." Donna says as she walks over, pulling over a chair.

"Not good, his doctor sedated him for his own good." Harvey reveals, looking back at Mike, "He could barely breath, Donna." Harvey reveals looking at Donna with wide frightened eyes.

"Damn it, poor kid." Donna says sadly.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms.

"What else happened today?" Donna asks curious.

"His ex is his nurse." Harvey reveals.

"Jenny?" Donna ask as she didn't see the woman when she was coming into the room.

"No."

"Tess." Donna guesses, frowning a little at that.

"Nate." Harvey reveals.

"Nate?" Donna asks, slightly surprised.

"Yep." Harvey confirms and Donna notices the small amount of relief in Harvey's voice, "They were together for a year, they broke up about a month before Mike was kicked out of school." Harvey explains, "Did you know that Mike actually got into Harvard?"

"Of course." Donna answers, "I thought you did too."

"I didn't." Harvey says and the two of them drift into silence.

A few minutes after Donna arrived Harvey feels Mike squeeze his hands.

"Mike. Mike can you hear me?" Harvey asks as he feels several more squeezes, and Mike's eyes flicker open, "Hi."

"You didn't leave." Mike says, sounding amazed.

"I told you I wouldn't, I meant that." Harvey says and Mike gives him a grateful look.

"I can't believe she did that to me." Mike admits, pain in his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry." Harvey tells Mike, having no idea what else to say, though he can tell that Mike is starting to get upset again.

"Mike, don't think about it, not now. Right now all you have to do is focus on getting better." Donna tells the young man.

"Donna?" Mike asks, sounding surprised, though truthfully he is glad to see her, "Have you been here long?"

"Not really." Donna answers, "How you feeling?" she asks with a kind look, the look that she doesn't give Mike often but that he loves to see every single time as it's a look that makes him feel like he has family, has someone watching out for him, caring for him.

"Horrible." Mike answers, "And sore." He admits as he his hurts.

"Do you want me to get the doctor or nurse?" Harvey asks.

"No." Mike answers, "I don't think anything will help." He admits.

"Well, guess it's a good thing I have just the idea." Donna says with a grin.

"What kind of idea?" Harvey asks, sounding slightly concerned as he knows Donna, knows that her ideas aren't always great.

"This." Donna says, pulling a pack of cards and poker chips out of her bag.

"Donna you're a genius." Mike says, looking glad, or the closest thing to glad that he can be right now.

"I know." Donna says with a smile, and because they have to Mike and Harvey reluctantly let go of each other's hands and Mike attempts to sit up more.

"Need a hand?" Harvey asks concerned and Mike gives a frustrated nod and seeing that Harvey gets up and helps Mike so that he is sitting up more.

Once Mike is sitting up Donna moves over so that she is sitting crossed legged on Mike's bed, Harvey is sitting in his chair and the table is between the three of them.

"Let's play Poker." Harvey says with a grin and that's just what they do. As they do Mike looks between Donna and Harvey and as he does he realises that even with how hurt as he is, and how he feels like his heart is broken and that he is never going to be okay, he isn't alone, he has Harvey, and Donna, and as long as he has them as friends he never will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been two days since Mike found out that Rachel cheated on him and ever since then Harvey has only left Mike's hospital wing when he absolutely had to and Rachel hasn't been back to visit, something which both Mike and Harvey are very thankful for.

"Everything looks very good, Mike." Doctor Vance informs him, "You're heling quite nicely and I think that as long as you get through the night without any more complications then you can go home in the morning."

"I can't go back there, not after what she did there, I can't." Mike says to Harvey, looking upset, "It's not home anymore."

"You can stay with me." Harvey says, not even needing to think about it.

"Harvey I can't…." Mike starts to say, not wanting to put Harvey out anymore.

"You're staying with me, and that's final." Harvey says, his voice forceful.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, realising that Harvey isn't going to be talked out of this, and truthfully he doesn't really want to.

"Good, now that is decided there are a few things you both need to know." Doctor Vance says, looking between Harvey and Mike, "Mike needs to be watched for signs of infection, a temperature, redness or pus around his wounds, or increase in pain or swell, all should be taken seriously and Mike should get medical attention for that." Doctor Vance says, "You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounds, keep them dry, and change the dressing daily. If you notice a lot of blood or puss or any of the signs I mentioned earlier when the dressing is changed then get to medical attention." She says to Mike, "I'll write a referral for a doctor in the city and in a week you have to go to a doctor to get the stitches removed." She explains and Mike once more nods.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done? Anything that Mike should or shouldn't be doing?" Harvey asks, wanting to make sure that Mike doesn't do anything to hurt himself.

"Mike needs to rest, you can walk small distances, like around an apartment, but not too far, you should rest as much as possible." Doctor Vance explains, "If you have any trouble breathing get medical attention and because of your liver you cannot have any alcohol for a month." Doctor Vance explains.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, not being a big fan of that.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Doctor Vance asks.

"No." Harvey and Mike say together.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning." Doctor Vance says before leaving and as soon as she does Mike turns to Harvey.

"Harvey I can't put you out like this…" Mike starts to say.

"Mike, you're not." Harvey assures him, "I get that you can't go back to the apartment, and considering everything I wouldn't like the idea of you going back there anyway, and I really don't mind you staying with me." Harvey assures him, "I don't mind at all."

"Okay, thanks Harvey." Mike says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Harvey assures him.

"Still, thanks." Mike says gratefully, and the two of them drift into silence, honestly after jail and learning what Rachel did for Mike the place he most wants to go is Harvey's apartment, but at the same time he doesn't want to put Harvey out, he doesn't want to make things harder on him.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Doctor Vance talked to Harvey and Mike and as visiting hours have finished Harvey is leaving the hospital, though he did make sure to stay until Mike fell asleep.

"Home, Ray." Harvey requests as he gets into the car.

"Of course." Ray responds and as he starts to drive Harvey pulls out his cell phone and calls one number.

"How's Mike?" Donna says, answering after only two rings.

"He's okay." Harvey answers, smiling as he's glad about that, "He's probably going to come home tomorrow, and he's going to stay with me."

"Really?" Donna asks, there being a little bit of surprise in her voice.

"He didn't want to go to the apartment, not that I blame him." Harvey admits, "I need your help with something."

"Of course, what is it?" Donna asks.

"Some of Mike's clothes, and for you to be at my condo tomorrow morning to accept a delivery of a bed that I'm going to put in the study so that Mike doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Harvey tells Donna, having paid for the bed to be delivered and put together.

"You brought him a bed?" Donna asks, sounding slightly amused.

"He can't sleep on the couch with his wounds, and he needs real rest, which he also can't get on the couch." Harvey explains, "It's the logical solution." He says, almost like he is trying to convince himself as much as Donna that it is the logical solution and not because he cares.

"Sure it is." Donna says slightly amused, "I'll go to Rachel and grab some of Mike's stuff then bring it to your Condo, I take it you're on your way home?" she asks.

"Yeah." Harvey confirms, "He still doesn't want to see her."

"I'll tell her." Donna says, understanding that, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Harvey says before hanging up.

* * *

Not long after she hang up with Harvey Donna is knocking on the door of Rachel and Mike's apartment, the apartment that is probably just going to be Rachel's from now on. About a minute after Donna knocks the door opens and she sees Rachel, who looks less than okay.

"Donna?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised, "What are you doing here? Has something happened to Mike?" she asks concerned.

"I just heard from Harvey, Mike's likely coming home tomorrow." Donna reveals as Rachel lets her into the apartment.

"Really? That's great! I Better get this place ready." Rachel says, looking excited, "I've got to…"

"He's going to stay with Harvey." Donna reveals, causing Rachel to look upset.

"For how long?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know." Donna admits, "I don't even think he knows."

"I need to talk to Mike, I need to see him." Rachel says, sounding desperate.

"I know, but he doesn't want to see you." Donna tells her, "For now you have to respect that."

"I just want us to talk, I want us to figure this out." Rachel admits, and Donna fights not to let how that makes her feel show "You don't think we can."

"I don't know." Donna admits, partly telling the truth as she suspects that they won't be able to but she doesn't know that for sure, "But I do know that if you don't give Mike the space he's asked for then you are not going to have any chance." She tells her friend.

"Okay." Rachel says with a nod, "Are you just here to tell me about Mike or do you need something else?"

"Harvey asked me to collect some clothes for Mike." Donna explains.

"Donna…." Rachel starts to say.

"He needs clothes Rachel." Donna tells his friend.

"Good point." Rachel realises, everything's in the bedroom." Rachel says and the two of them head there and within five minutes Donna has put the kind of clothes that Mike is going to be most comfortable in in a bag.

* * *

Having gotten up even earlier than he has been getting up Harvey arrives at the Hospital just as visiting hours start and he makes the familiar path to Mike's room carrying the bag that Donna put together, honestly feeling incredibly happy that, chances are, Mike is going to be coming home with him.

When he walks into Mike's hospital wing Harvey finds Mike, sitting up in his bed, looking slightly better than he did the day before.

"Morning." Mike greats as Harvey walks in.

"Morning." Harvey responds, "Has Doctor Vance been in yet?" Harvey asks as he sits down in what has become, 'his' chair.

"Not yet, but she's normally not in for another three minutes." Mike reveals.

"You've been paying attention to that kind of stuff?" Harvey starts to say, then he realises something, "What am I saying, of course you have."

"I've been bored." Mike says with a shrug, "What's in the bag?"

"Some clothes. Donna collected you some things from the apartment." Harvey explains, saying the instead of yours as Mike's made it very clear how he feels about it.

"Thanks." Mike says gratefully, "So, Rachel knows that I am coming home, that I'm staying with you?"

"Yeah." Harvey says with a nod, "Donna said that she told Rachel to give you some space, can't guarantee that she will, but Donna made it clear that she should."

"Good. I'm not ready to see her." Mike reveals and the two of them drift into silence.

About a minute later the door opens and Doctor Vance walks in.

"Doctor, please say you have good news." Mike requests as she walks in.

"I do." Doctor Vance says with a nod, "You're getting out of here." She reveals and Mike grins, being incredible happy about that.

"Great."

"Before you go there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with Harvey." The Doctor reveals, "If Mike is going to be staying with you then there are some things you need to know."

"Of course." Harvey says, standing up, "Here, why we're talking why don't you get changed." Harvey suggests handing Mike the bag.

"Sure." Mike responds and he slowly makes his way to the bathroom.

"What do I need to know?" Harvey asks, once the door is closed.

"You need to watch out for everything we talked about yesterday, it's important, and I'll give you prescriptions for pain medication, he may not always admit that he needs it so offer it to him every four hours." Doctor Vance explains and Harvey nods, "For a couple of days it might be best that he only has soft and light food, anything else might be too much." She says and once more Harvey nods, "Remember absolutely no Alcohol and he is to rest as much as possible."

"I'll make sure of it." Harvey assures her.

"Good."

"Now, I saw the note that all bills are to be forwarded to you." Doctor Vance says, sounding a little surprised.

"That's correct, anything that isn't covered I'm paying for." Harvey reveals as while some of Mike's care would be covered because he was technically an inmate not a lot of it is.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes with some paperwork for both you and Mike to sign, letters for the doctor you decide to take Mike to in a week, and a wheelchair to help him out to your car with."

"Thank you." Harvey says and Doctor Vance heads out of the room.

For a few minutes Harvey waits until the door to the bathroom opens and Mike, leaning on the wall slightly, walks out in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Remind me to thank Donna, she packed all of my most comfortable clothes." Mike comments as he walks over.

"Of course she did, she's Donna, it's what she does." Harvey comments as Mike slowly walks over to the bed, still carrying the bag, "You good?" he asks, before he can stop himself.

"Yeah." Mike says as he sits back down on the bed, not wanting to stand for longer than he has to.

"Doctor Vance will be back soon." Harvey explains and Mike nods and once more the two of them drift into silence.

About a minute later the door opens and Doctor Vance once more walks in, pushing a wheelchair.

"I'm going to need you both to sigh the release paperwork and here." Doctor Vance says, handing Harvey a sealed envelope.

"Sure, but I don't need to use the wheelchair." Mike objects, as Harvey signs what he has to sign.

"If you want to go home today you do." Doctor Vance says, as Harvey hands the clip board to Mike and he signs and then hands back to Doctor Vance.

"Fine." Mike says, sounding a little annoyed and he makes his way over to the wheelchair and sits down, putting the bag on his lab as he does.

"Okay, you can go." Doctor Vance says, handing Harvey a copy of Mike's discharge paperwork.

"You ready to get out of here?" Harvey asks Mike.

"Beyond ready." Mike responds and Harvey start to push his chair, "Harvey Specter pushing a wheelchair, I never thought I'd see the day." He says, looking amused.

"If you want I can make you push yourself." Harvey responds.

"Yeah, I don't think you will." Mike says, being pretty sure of that.

"Don't tempt me." Harvey responds and Mike just grins amused.

* * *

A little over an hour later Ray stops the car outside Harvey's apartment building.

"Do you need some help getting upstairs?" Ray asks from the front.

"No." Mike quickly says, not wanting to be even more of a hassle.

"We'll be okay Ray." Harvey answers and the two of them get out of the car. As Mike is on the side of the curve he gets out first and he is surprised by what he sees.

"Donna?" Mike asks surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You're finally home, there's no way I wasn't going to be here." Donna explains as Mike slowly walks towards her, "How you doing?" she asks, clearly concerned.

"Better than I was." Mike admits, "I'm really glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." Donna admits before gently hugging Mike, "Never scare us like that again." She whispers, Mike being able to hear the undertone of a threat in her voice.

"I'll do my best." Mike responds, feeling amazed, and a little scared, as the two of them break apart.

"Let's get upstairs." Harvey says and the trio head upstairs, Donna and Harvey walking either side of Mike so that they can help him if he needs it.

* * *

A few minutes later Harvey, Donna and Mike are walking into Harvey's apartment, Mike leaning on Harvey because he cannot walk on his own.

As Donna is in front of Mike and Harvey she hurries into the apartment and opens the door and makes sure that there is nothing in the way so that Mike and Harvey can have the easiest way through the apartment.

"Just a few more steps." Harvey tells Mike as they get closer to the couch.

"I'm okay." Mike says, though it is clear that neither Harvey or Mike believe that, "I'm so glad this couch is comfortable." He admits as he sits down, "Although basically anything is going to better than that cot."

"You're not sleeping on the couch." Harvey reveals, trying not to frown about the reminder of where Mike's been.

"I'm not taking your bed." Mike quickly says, "I can't do that."

"Don't worry, you're not. I put a bed in the study for you." Harvey explains.

"You didn't have to do that." Mike says, feeling bad about all the trouble that Harvey is going to.

"You're hurt, you can't sleep on the couch, it was the logical thing to do." Harvey explains with a shrug, making it seem like it's not a big deal.

"Right." Mike says, not believing that.

"So, Louis and Jessica will be here at seven thirty." Donna reveals.

"They will?" Mike asks confused.

"What for?" Harvey asks, sounding just as confused.

"Dinner." Donna explains, making it sound like that should be obvious, "It's Mike's first night home, there is no way we weren't going to have dinner."

"They want to have dinner with me?" Mike asks, there being some surprise in his voice as he very much doubts that.

"Of course they do." Donna tells him, giving him a supportive smile, "I got you everything you need to cook." She tells Harvey.

"I'm cooking now too?" Harvey asks, giving Donna a look.

"Yep." Donna says with a nod and Harvey just rolls his eyes, "Do you need some pain medication?" she asks Mike.

"No, I think I'm okay." Mike admits, "I think I might get some sleep, if that's okay, the walk was harder than I was expecting."

"Of course it's okay." Harvey assures him, "Do you need a hand?"

"I think so." Mike admits, feeling a little ashamed of that.

"Okay." Harvey says and he helps Mike up and into the study which, as far as he is concerned, will be Mike's bedroom for as long as he needs it to be, as long as he wants it to be.

A couple of minutes later Harvey walks back out of the study, closing the door behind him, and over to the kitchen where Donna is making coffee.

"You should have told me about the dinner." Harvey tells Donna, not sounding happy.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Donna defends, "I've only see him in his hospital bed, I didn't think he was that bad." She explains, feeling bad as she realises that the dinner now might be too much for Mike.

"According to Doctor Vance he's actually doing pretty well considering his injuries." Harvey answers, "It's going to take him a while to heal." Harvey admits, as from the conversations he's had with Doctor Vance he knows that Mike is lucky to be alive, he just doesn't want to admit that, "Are Louis and Jessica really happy about coming to dinner?" he asks, needing to know, "Because the last thing Mike needs right now is for people not to be supportive."

"They both really want to, they care too, Harvey, even if they don't show it." Donna reveals.

"Okay. Then I might need different food, Mike's on a restrictive diet." Harvey reveals.

"He is?" Donna asks surprised, sounding worried.

"Yeah, no Alcohol for a month and he's on light food for a few days." Harvey explains and Donna nods as the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Jessica is just packing up her stuff in her office so that she and Louis can head of the dinner at Harvey's. As she is putting her stuff in her bag Jessica hears footsteps.

"I'll be ready in a minute, Louis." Jessica says.

"I'm not Louis." A voice says and Jessica looks up and sees Jeff Malone.

"I thought you already left for Chicago." Jessica says, sounding surprised as they had dinner a few nights ago, the day before Jeff was meant to leave.

"I did." Jeff admits, "I came back." He says, taking several steps towards Jessica, "Dinner the other night made me realise something. You could never leave not just because this is your firm, but because it's your family." Jeff realises, "Harvey, Louis, Donna, Rachel and even Mike Ross are your family and you can't leave them."

"No, I can't." Jessica reveals, telling the truth, "But I do want to be with you."

"I know that too." Jeff admits, "I was in my office, I was back in the town that I've been wanting to go back to for so long, and I realised that nothing felt right. Nothing felt right because I wasn't with you." He reveals, taking several steps forward, "I want to be with you, Jess, completely and the only place I can do that is here." He reveals, "I want to be with you, I want to work with you, I want you to trust me with everything."

"I want that too." Jessica admits, walking around from her desk, "And I do trust you Jeff, I've trusted you more than anyone, and I want you to be in every part of my life." Jessica says, opening herself up more than she usually does.

"Yeah?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah." Jessica confirms and the two of them embrace and kiss.

"Jessica, we've got to…." Louis starts to say, walking in, "Oh, sorry." He says realising what he is walking in on.

"It's okay, Louis." Jessica assures him, as she and Jeff break apart.

"If we don't want to be late for Dinner we should get going." Louis comments.

"You have plans?" Jeff asks as he was hoping that he and Jessica could spend the night together.

"Yeah, why don't you join us." Jessica suggests and both Louis and Jeff are surprised about that.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asks, sounding surprised.

"You want to be a part of every part of my life, that means joining family dinner." Jessica reveals.

"Okay." Jeff says, feeling amazed as he knows how big of a deal this is for Jessica.

"Let's go." Louis says as he, Jessica and Jeff head out of Jessica's office.

* * *

At Harvey's apartment Harvey is cooking while Donna is sitting at the bench, drinking a glass of wine while Mike is still sleeping.

"Louis and Jessica will be here soon; you should go wake the Puppy." Donna informs Harvey.

"Yeah, guess so. Can you keep an eye on things?" Harvey asks and Donna just gives him a look, "Right." He says, looking slightly amused as he heads into Mike's bedroom, not even realising that he is already considering it that.

Walking into the room Harvey finds Mike still fast asleep and so he turns on the light and walks over to the bed,

"Mike." Harvey says, bending over next to him, "Mike, it's time to wake up." Harvey says, shaking him awake, as even though he would like to let Mike sleep he knows that Mike needs to eat and that it will be good for him to see Jessica and Louis.

Seconds later Mike wakes, and as he does he looks around in terror, like he's expecting to see someone who is going to hurt him.

"It's okay. You're okay." Harvey quickly says, the words out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"Harvey?" Mike asks, trying to get his bearings.

"Yeah." Harvey tells him, "It's almost dinner time. Jessica and Louis will be here soon." Harvey reveals.

"Okay, guess I should get up." Mike says, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"What's wrong with the clothes Donna brought you?" Harvey asks, as he remembers Mike complimenting those clothes earlier.

"I can't wear sweats to dinner with Jessica." Mike explains.

"I really don't think she'd mind, in fact she'd be expecting it." Harvey assures Mike as he sits up.

"You sure it would be okay?" Mike asks concerned.

"Positive." Harvey assures him as Mike stands up, swaying on the spot for a second, "You good?"

"Yeah." Mike says and he takes several steps and has to reach out and grab the wall so that he doesn't fall over.

"Let me help." Harvey tells Mike, grabbing Mike's uncut arm and putting it around his shoulder so that he can help Mike and even though he hates the fact that he can't walk alone Mike doesn't say anything they just head out into the living room.

"Hey Donna." Mike greats when he sees her.

"Hey, How'd you sleep?" Donna asks concerned.

"Okay." Mike answers as he and Harvey head over to the couch.

"Donna can you grab Mike's medication and a glass of water." Harvey requests.

"Sure."

"I don't need the medication." Mike objects, not liking the feeling that the medication gives him.

"Yes, you do." Harvey tells Mike, not at all surprised by the objection Mike is giving, though understanding why.

"Harvey, I don't like how it makes me feel." Mike objects.

"Does it help with the pain?" Harvey asks as Mike sits on the couch.

"Yeah, but…:" Mike starts to say as Donna walks over with Mike's medication and water.

"But nothing." Harvey says as he takes the medication and water from Donna, "You're taking it."

"Wow, you're bossy at home too." Mike says as he takes the pills from Harvey and reluctantly takes them, honestly Harvey very much likes the way Mike said home.

"I got a message from Jessica, Jeff Malone is going to be joining us at dinner." Donna reveals.

"Malone and Jessica are back together?" Mike asks surprised.

"I didn't think so." Harvey answers, looking at Donna for an explanation.

"He came back from Chicago to be with Jessica, and because she wants things to be better between them this time that means letting him into all of her life, and we are all a part of her life and this side is what she kept him from last time, she doesn't want to do that again." Donna explains.

"Huh, I wish her luck." Harvey comments.

"Yeah, Jessica deserves something good." Mike says, still feeling guilty as he knows that it is his fault that Jessica and Malone broke up in the first place, as Donna sits on the couch next to Mike and Harvey walks over to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Can I help?" Mike asks from the couch.

"Nope, I've got it handled." Harvey assures him.

"Okay." Mike says, feeling bad as he feels like he should do something, "Rachel's definitely not coming right?" he asks Donna in a quiet voice, sounding worried as he knows that he's not ready to see her.

"No, I know you're not ready to see her, she doesn't know." Donna assures him.

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." Donna tells him, "But for the record I'm not choosing a side, I'm doing what's best for both of you." She says, making that clear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

In the car on the way to Harvey's condo Jessica and Jeff are sitting in the back of the car while Louis is in the front.

"So, where is this dinner?" Jeff asks curious.

"Harvey's Condo." Jessica explains, "The Dinner's for Mike's first night out of hospital." Jessica explains, realising that she probably should have explained that before they left the firm.

"Hospital? I thought Mike was in prison." Jeff says, sounding completely confused.

"Cahill got him a deal." Louis explains, "Mike helped Cahill get make a case by getting his cell mate, and his cell mates wife, to testify on a case and Mike was freed."

"Then why was he in hospital?" Jeff explains, knowing that it must have been something pretty big and important for Cahill to have used Mike.

"Mike was in with someone that Harvey put away as an ADA, he had been coming after Mike since the beginning and a lot of things happened." Jessica explains, not wanting to go into all the details right now, "Mike, being Mike, asked Cahill to put off his paperwork off for a night so that he could get evidence on the person Harvey put away and use against him." Jessica explains, "Mike was stabbed while getting the evidence, he almost died." Jessica explains and Jeff can actually hear a small amount of pain in her voice, "And Harvey's been blaming himself."

"Because he put the guy who hurt Mike away." Jeff realises and Jessica nods, "So who's going to be at dinner tonight?" he asks curious.

"Donna, Harvey, Mike, and the three of us.'' Louis answers.

"What about Rachel?" Jeff asks confused as he is pretty sure that Rachel should be at that dinner.

"Rachel cheated on Mike." Jessica reveals, doing so because she doesn't want Jeff to say something, that is taken the wrong way, just because he doesn't know, "Harvey caught her when he went to tell her what happened to Mike, Mike's staying with Harvey." Jessica explains.

"Isn't that going to make things awkward at the office?" Jeff ask as he remembers what things were like when he and Jessica broke up, but back then there was a lot more people at the firm.

"Everyone but Harvey's made it clear that we're not choosing sides." Jessica explains, "Mike's Harvey's guy so everyone knows who's side he's on, without him saying it, but no one else is picking a side."

"No kidding he always has been." Louis comments from the front, there has been times where that made him angry but while Mike was in jail, and during the trial he saw how much Mike means to Harvey

"When I found out about Mike Harvey told me that if Mike goes then he will." Jessica explains to Jeff, "It was when Hardman just came back and Harvey said that I needed him and that he wasn't staying without Mike." Jessica explains to Jeff, trying to be more open.

"That explains a lot." Jeff admits, being glad to know more, "How'd both of you find out?" he asks curious and Jessica and Louis start to explain what happened.

* * *

It has been a little while since Mike woke up and ever since he and Donna have been sitting on the couch while Harvey cooks.

"What is he making?" Mike asks Donna curious.

"You'll have to wait and see." Donna responds as everyone hears a knock on the door.

"Donna, can you get that?" Harvey asks from the kitchen.

"Sure." Donna says, getting up and heading to the front door.

About a minute later the Donna, followed by Jessica, Louis and Jeff walk into the main part of the apartment. As they do Mike stands up and once more gently sways on his feet, but he doesn't fall over, something which he is truly thankful for.

"Jessica, Louis, Malone." Mike greats, being glad to see them.

"Mike, how are you feeling?" Jessica asks, actually being concerned, not that she would let that show.

"Better than I was." Mike admits as he sits back on the couch, doing so because if he doesn't sit down soon then he is going to fall down.

"Wine?" Harvey asks everyone from the kitchen.

"Yes." Everyone, including Mike, says.

"Not happening Rookie, you heard Doctor Vance you're not allowed to drink for a month." Harvey informs her.

"I'm not a Rookie anymore." Mike says, rolling his eyes, as Donna hands wine to everyone but Mike who she hands a soda too, that Mike decides not to question why Harvey has as he's pretty sure Harvey never has soda.

"You'll always be my Rookie." Harvey says, causing Donna and Jessica to exchange amused looks as they realise what Harvey said, but no one else did, "Dinner should be ready in about ten." Harvey reveals as Donna, Jessica, Louis and Jeff all sit down.

"So Mike, have you given any thought to what you're going to do next?" Jeff asks, asking the question that everyone is curious about, but that no one wants to ask.

"Not really." Mike admits, "I thought that when I got out I'd have….. well I guess it doesn't matter what I thought." He says, looking awkwardly at the ground as Donna reaches out and squeezes his knee as she knows he's thinking about Rachel.

"You need to think about what you want, Mike. Go from there." Louis tells him, trying to make things less awkward.

"I don't need to think about it, there's one thing I've always wanted, it's also the one thing that is impossible." Mike reveals, saying what Harvey, Jessica and Donna already know.

"Become Legit." Harvey says from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Mike confirms, taking a drink and desperately wising that it is something more than soda.

"I don't get it, why was that always impossible?" Malone asks, "I've seen your work, know your brain, before Harvey hired you shouldn't have had a problem going to law school." He says, not noticing the glare Harvey is sending him from the kitchen.

"When I was in collage I applied for a transfer to Harvard, it was approved, and then well, the short version is my friend Trevor leant me money to win a poker game, a game that I should have won but the other people cheated, but it turns out the money wasn't his, but a drug dealer." Mike explains, "Trevor convinced me to sell a test that I had taken and memorized." Mike reveals, "He sold it to the dean's daughter and his last act before being forced to resign was to expel me and make sure that I would never get into Harvard." Mike explains to Jeff, telling the story that everyone now knows.

"Okay, enough talking about the past. Let's enjoy dinner." Harvey says, wanting to get the subject off things that are difficult for Mike to talk about.

"I like that idea." Jessica says, standing up, knowing exactly what Harvey is doing "Do you need a hand Harvey?"

"Sure." Harvey says and while Jessica gets up and heads to the kitchen Jeff cannot help but think about everything Mike said, what he didn't say, and what it all means, and as he does an idea starts to form in Jeff's mind, one that he is going to have to think about a bit more before he tells anyone.

* * *

A few hours later the rest of the dinner has gone quiet well and in fact everyone found themselves very much enjoying themselves, as it felt like the 'family time' as Donna came to call it that they've been having together since Louis found out about, and forgave, Mike. Having just seen Donna, the last to leave, out the door Harvey is walking back over to the couch where Mike is sitting leaning back with his eyes closed.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Harvey asks as he sits down next to Mike.

"A little." Mike admits.

"You can't have any more medication yet." Harvey tells Mike, and if Mike wasn't in pain then he would have made a comment about Harvey keeping track of his medication.

"I know, I'll be fine." Mike says, turning to like at Harvey, "Dinner was good, right? It wasn't just my drugged and pain riddled mind thinking so." Mike says as he thought it felt like how things used to be, he just isn't sure if he can trust himself.

"It wasn't." Harvey assures him, "It was good, like old times. Even with Jeff joining."

"I'm glad for him and Jessica, they're good together." Mike comments.

"Yeah, they are." Harvey says, "Mike about the questions Jeff was asking, about what you're going to do once you're healed…." Harvey starts to say.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Mike says, before Harvey can say too much.

"Okay, well when you do I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to help." Harvey assures Mike, needing him to know that, in fact he already has a plan, he just has to get Mike to agree.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike responds, being incredible grateful thought the truth is that he doesn't want to impose on Harvey any more than he already has, he doesn't want to ruin his life anymore, Harvey is too important to him, "I think I might head to bed."

"Okay." Harvey responds and Mike attempts to stand up, but falls back down to the couch.

"Damn it." Mike says annoyed.

"It's okay, Mike. You're still healing." Harvey reminds him, "You'll slowly get better."

"I know that, it's just annoying." Mike admits as Harvey stands up.

"Well, until then, let me help you Rookie." Harvey says, sticking out his hands and Mike takes them, allowing Harvey to pull him up to standing position.

Once Mike is standing Harvey once more puts Mike's arm around his shoulder and the two of them head towards Mike's room. Due to how difficult it is for Mike to walk it takes Harvey a little while for them to get to Mike's room and once they are they Harvey helps Mike over to his bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Harvey tells Mike once Mike is lying on the bed.

"Harvey…. Thanks." Mike says as Harvey heads to the door.

"You really need to stop thanking me Kid. I'm glad you're here." Harvey says before heading out of the room, planning on doing work for a little while.

After Harvey leaves Mike makes him as comfortable as he can under the covers and as he does he realises that it is the most comfortable he's felt in a month, as well as the safest.

* * *

A couple of hours later Harvey has headed to bed himself, having checked in on Mike before he did, and as he lies in his bed Harvey's mind is completely on the younger man in the other room.

After everything that has happened just having Mike so close means everything to Harvey as there has been times, more than one, where he thought he was going to lose Mike and he wouldn't be able to handle that.

Harvey knows that when he and Mike first meet he was a different person, and the reason he's changed so much, is because of Mike, Mike taught him to trust more than Donna and Jessica, Mike become someone who not only did he like to work with, but liked being with period.

After everything that has happened Harvey knows that he is in love with Mike, and as big as it is for him to admit that to himself, Harvey also knows that he won't do anything about that as Mike means too much to him to risk what they do have, he'd rather have Mike in his life as just his friend, not knowing how he feels, than telling Mike how he feels and not having him in his life at all.

* * *

Having been woken by a burning pain in his chest Mike has had to spend a few moments, fighting to catch his breath as the pain is making that rather difficult.

Once he is able to breath relatively normally Mike forces himself to sit up and once his legs are over the side of the bed Mike forces himself to stand up. Once he is standing up Mike reaches over to the wall and uses it to walk out of the room, being determine to manage on his own as he doesn't want to make things even harder on Harvey.

Walking out into the living area Mike is once more greeted by a sight that he doesn't think he will even be used too, no matter how amazing he thinks it is, Harvey in casual clothes, in his kitchen.

"Has the firm drastically changed its dress code since I've been gone?" Mike asks as he makes his way over to Harvey, needing to lean on the furniture for support.

"No, Jessica would never allow that." Harvey admits, "I'm not going into work today." He admits, watching Mike carefully as he makes his way over to the kitchen bench.

"Harvey you can't keep missing work." Mike says, feeling bad about how much work Harvey has missed.

"I'll go back in a couple of days, right now I'm working from home." Harvey explains.

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say says he gets to the bench and winces as he sits down.

"Nothing you can say will talk me out of this." Harvey says as he hands Mike his medication and a glass of water, causing Mike to give him a look, "What?"

"I've never seen this side of you." Mike says, choosing his words carefully, "It's domestic and…." Mike starts to say before trailing off.

"And?" Harvey asks, gently prodding Mike forward.

"It's nice to see, I like it." Mike mutters, looking embarrassed down at the table, and as he does Harvey can't help but grin proudly to himself as he is very glad to hear that.

"So, how's your pain this morning?" Harvey asks, changing the subject, though only slightly.

"Better than yesterday, which I guess is all I can hope for." Mike admits.

"Yeah, guess so." Harvey answers, though he still doesn't like that Mike is still in pain and probably a lot.

"So, um, my dressing needs to be changed, and I'm not sure whether I could do that alone." Mike admits.

"I can help with that after breakfast." Harvey offers.

"You sure?" Mike asks.

"Why wouldn't I be? You ashamed of what you look like without a shirt?" Harvey asks with a teasing grin.

"Of course not, I'll have you know I look good." Mike reveals, with a smirk.

"If you say so." Harvey responds, though from what he saw in the hospital he has to agree.

"I do say so." Mike responds and the two of them drift into silence as Harvey finishes making breakfast.

* * *

About half an hour later Mike is sitting on the couch with his shirt off and Harvey is walking back in the room, having collected the supplies he needs from the bathroom.

"It might be best that you lie down." Harvey says, thinking that might be best, "And don't even think about getting blood on my couch."

"I will do my best." Mike says, rolling his eyes.

Seeing the look Harvey kneels on the ground next to Mike and even though he very much likes the sight of Mike shirtless Harvey focuses on what he has to do and he takes the old dressing off, and for the first time since Mike was hurt Harvey actually sees Mike's injury, the injury that was caused because of him.

"Mike…." Harvey starts to say, looking up at his friend, guilt clear in his voice.

"It's not your fault, it's Gallo's." Mike reminds him, not wanting Harvey to blame himself.

"Gallo would never have hurt you if it wasn't for me." Harvey says.

"I still don't blame you, I would never blame you." Mike assures Harvey who just gives a nod and starts to place the new dressing over Mike's wound.

As Harvey changes Mike's dressing Mike realises that Harvey is being more gentle than he thought possible and truthfully, Mike realises that he very much likes the feeling of Harvey's hands on him, not that he would admit that, and he is pretty sure that Harvey is being more gentle than he has to be, and touching him more than he has to, though he isn't going to comment on that fact.

"There, done." Harvey comments, once he has changed the dressing, and has to stop touching Mike, though he would very much like to continue, "There doesn't seem to be any of the signs that Doctor Vance said to look out for."

"Good, that's good." Mike responds, "So, if you're not going to work what are you going to do today?" he asks curious.

"Some work, maybe, why have you got something in mind?" Harvey asks curious.

"Movie." Mike suggests.

"Sure." Harvey answers, "I'll go grab something, any preferences?"

"Nope." Mike responds and Harvey collects the supplies he brought with him and heads to collect a movie, very much looking forward to spending the day watching movies with Mike.

* * *

A few hours later, Harvey and Mike are on their second movie and as they are Harvey realises that it is getting close to lunchtime and so he turns to Mike to ask what he wants for lunch, but as he does Harvey realises that Mike is fast asleep, and as he realises that Harvey finds himself watching Mike rather than the movie, being amazed at how peaceful he is even though he is pretty sure that Mike must be in pain.

Harvey isn't sure how long he has been watching Mike when his phone starts to ring and so he quickly answers it, not wanting to wake Mike.

"Hello." Harvey says in a whisper as he stands up and walks away from Mike.

"Harvey? Why are you whispering?" Donna asks.

"Mike fell asleep while we were watching a movie." Harvey explains, speaking a little louder as he is a few steps away.

"How's he doing?" Donna asks curious.

"About the same as yesterday." Harvey answers, "Did you need something?"

"I was going to bring the two of you lunch, if that's okay." Donna comments.

"That will be great, thanks." Harvey tells his assistant.

"I'll see you soon." Donna says before hanging up.

After Donna hangs up Harvey heads back over to the couch where he sits down next to Mike, slightly closer than he was sitting before and just watches Mike.

* * *

In the office Donna is just getting to the elevators when the doors open and Rachel steps out.

"Donna, I was just coming to find you." Rachel says when she sees her.

"And I was just heading out." Donna says as she heads into the elevator.

"Are you going to see, Mike? How is he? Is he okay?" Rachel asks, her voice hurried.

"He's healing." Donna answers, being vague on purpose, "And yes, I'm going to see him, I'm bringing him and Harvey lunch."

"Can I come with you? I need to see him; I need us to talk." Rachel tells Donna.

"Rachel that's not a good idea." Donna explains, "Mike's made it clear that he isn't ready to see you."

"But we need to work this out, and we won't be able to if he won't see me!" Rachel says, feeling that it is more important for them to talk then giving Mike space.

"Rachel." Donna says, turning around and looking at Rachel, "Right now you have to respect Mike's wishes, if you don't then you have no chance." Donna tells her friend, her voice stern, "You've got to keep your distance."

"I don't know if I can do that." Rachel admits.

"You need to." Donna says as the elevator doors open and Donna walks out, leaving Rachel alone to think.

* * *

About an hour later Donna is letting herself into Harvey's condo, having decided to let herself in rather than use her key as she doesn't know whether Mike is still asleep.

Walking into the living area Donna finds Mike and Harvey on the couch, Mike still fast asleep.

"You know it's creepy to watch people sleep." Donna says, giving Harvey an amused look.

"Shut up." Harvey says, pretending to be annoyed, though he's not really, as Donna walks over.

"Mike." Harvey says, gently shaking him, "Mike you've got to wake up." He says.

"Leave me alone." Mike mutters, causing Harvey and Donna to exchange amused looks.

"I could do that Kid, but then you'll miss out on the lunch Donna brought." Harvey reveals, "you've got to wake up."

Being slightly more awake Mike moans and turns towards Harvey, so that he is basically lying on his chest and as he feels that, feels Harvey, Mike opens his eyes and realises what is going on.

"Sorry." Mike says, pushing back away from Harvey, though Harvey really wouldn't have minded if he stayed close, "Did you say something about Donna?" Mike asks confused.

"Yep, I'm right here." Donna says and Mike turns to the opposite couch where Donna is sitting, "And I come baring lunch for you too."

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully.

"Please, like I would let you two starve." Donna says as she opens her bags and starts to pass out the food.

"You brought food for yourself, right?" Harvey asks.

"Of course." Donna assures him and together the three friends eat their lunch together and happily talk.

* * *

The following morning Mike is once more sitting on the couch, having just had his dressing changed, when Harvey walks out of his room completely ready for work.

"I've just got a few meetings today, and then I'll be home." Harvey assures Mike, feeling bad about leaving Mike alone.

"I'll be fine, Harvey, you don't have to worry." Mike says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, though it is amusing him that Harvey is actually worried.

"I'm not worried, I just don't want you to bleed out in my nice apartment." Harvey jokes, not wanting to admit that that is one of his biggest fears.

"Your concern is touching." Mike says sarcastically.

"Donna will come check in on you and if you need anything call." Harvey tells him.

"Will do, now you should go. You don't want to be late for your meeting with Jessica." Mike informs him.

"Really don't." Harvey responds, "See you later." Harvey says before heading out of the apartment, really not liking that he is leaving Mike alone but he doesn't have many choices.

"Come home soon." Mike mutters as Harvey leaves.

* * *

Not even half an hour has passed since Harvey left when Mike hears a knock on the door. Knowing what he has to do Mike slowly gets up and heads to the front door, needing to lean on the wall as he does.

"Seriously Donna, I'm okay." Mike says as he gets closer to the door, "And why didn't you just use your…." Mike says as he gets to the door but when he opens it it's not Donna standing there, "Rachel." Mike says, it being a surprised, and a bad one at that, to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

At Pearson Specter Litt Harvey is just arriving at Donna's cubical.

"If Mike calls put him through straight away." Harvey tells Donna.

"I already was going to." Donna assures him as Harvey stops in front of her.

"And you're still going to check in on him while I'm in the meeting with Jessica?" Harvey asks, and honestly Donna has to fight a smile at Harvey's obvious protectiveness.

"Of course I am." Donna says, "Speaking of the meeting Malone is in your office, he said there is something he wanted to talk to you about beforehand." Donna explains and being confused about what Jeff could want Harvey makes his way into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Jeff, what's going on? And why couldn't it wait for the meeting that's about to happen?" Harvey asks as he walks in.

"There's just something I wanted to talk to you, only you, about and it has nothing to do with the meeting." Jeff explains.

"I'm listening." Harvey says as he walks over and sits in his chair.

"It's about Mike." Jeff says and in a flash Harvey is out of his chair.

"If you're here to say that I shouldn't let him live with me or that he's dangerous to the firm, to Jessica, or whatever bullshit you want to say against him then you can walk out of my office right now and never come back." Harvey says angrily

"I'm not here to say anything against him." Jeff quickly says, thinking he probably should have gone with the explanation first, "I have an idea of something that could help him." Jeff explains.

"What kind of idea?" Harvey asks, wanting to trust that Jeff is going to do something to help Mike, but considering everything that has happened he isn't sure he can, "And why would you do anything to help Mike? You, like everyone else, just see him a fraud, and blame him for ending your relationship with Jessica."

"I'd rather not explain my idea until I know that there is a chance." Jeff admits as he doesn't want to tell anyone, especially Harvey, what he is planning until he is sure that it is more than a pipe dream, "As for why last night Jessica trusted me enough to be with her family, to see the person she is when she is with you all, and she told me everything you've all done for each other." Jeff reveals, "I love Jessica, more than I've loved anyone and if I want to be a part of her life then I have to accept that you, and Louis, Donna, Rachel and Mike are her family, the people who mean the most to her." He explains.

"How'd you get from there to an idea of helping Mike?" Harvey asks, still not seeing the connection.

"When Jessica told me everything you've all done, what you've done, what Mike's done, what she's done, what you've all done for one another, I asked her why, and she said you do what you have to do for family." Jeff explains, "I might not completely agree with what you've all done, but I get the reason why, and If I want to have a future with Jessica then I need to accept that she comes with a family, one that I have to embrace." Jeff explains, taking several steps towards Harvey, "I don't know if it will work. I don't know if it's even really a possibility, but I have an idea to help Mike, but to even see if it is a possibility I need his collage transcripts. Not the ones that were hacked in, but his real ones, the ones from before he was expelled, do you have them? Or can you get me them?" Jeff asks.

"Yes." Harvey answers, wondering just what Jeff is up too, "I can get them to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Jeff says before heading to the door.

"Jeff." Harvey says, stopping him before he can leave, "If I find out that all of this is to hurt Mike in anyway then you're going to see just what I'm willing to do for Mike Ross." Harvey says, the threat perfectly clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Harvey, I have no intention of hurting him." Jeff says before heading out of the office, not at all surprised by the threat.

"Donna." Harvey says the second Jeff if far enough down the corridor that he won't hear.

"I'll find out what he is up to." Donna assures him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mike asks a she looks Rachel, who is clearly on her way to school, up and down.

"How can you ask that? We need to talk Mike." Rachel says, having learnt that Harvey would be at a meeting so she figured that it would be the best time to talk to Mike, probably the only time she would be able to talk to him without Harvey interfering.

"I told you I needed space." Mike says as he has to lean on the wall, though he hopes Rachel doesn't notice, "Donna told you I needed space." He reminds her.

"I know, but we need to talk Mike." Rachel says, "Please, let me in so we can talk, so you can yell if you want to, please." She begs and honestly if he wasn't so close to falling over right now Mike probably would just close the door on her.

"Fine." Mike says, doing so so that he can get to the couch sooner, "Close the door behind you." Mike requests as he starts to walk down the corridor, leaning on the wall, not even looking to see if Rachel is following him, after a few steps Mike almost loses his footing and almost falls, but Rachel grabs him.

"Let me help." Rachel tells him.

"Don't touch me." Mike says, moving out of Rachel's gasp.

"Mike…" Rachel starts to say, pain in her voice.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Mike says as he continues to use the wall to lean on to support, and then the kitchen bench and stool, and then he makes the few steps, that feel almost impossible to the couch, which he basically collapses onto.

"Mike…" Rachel starts to say, watching him in concern.

"Just say what you came to say." Mike says, not even caring about how rude he is being as he made it clear, and so did Donna, he needs space and Rachel choose to ignore that.

"I am sorry Mike." Rachel tells him, "I….."

"Why?" Mike asks, cutting Rachel off before she can say anymore, "Why did you do this?"

"I was upset so I went to a bar, I started talking to him, and then one thing led to another." Rachel explains, "I was lonely, and I made a mistake."

"You knew I was coming home. Donna told you that I was coming home, I told you I was coming home." Mike reminds Rachel.

"Then your paperwork got pushed back again, because you asked it to." Rachel says, the words out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

"Are you blaming me for this?" Mike asks, anger in his voice, "I had to stay in one more night to get evidence against Gallo, so he wouldn't come after me once I was out, so he wouldn't come after Harvey."

"Harvey, of course." Rachel mutters, and as she does Mike becomes pretty sure that this entire fight has just taken a different turn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asks angrily.

"Nothing..." Rachel says, not wanting to get into that fight because she wants Mike to forgive her.

"No, that's not nothing." Mike says, realising that, "Just say it, Rachel, whatever you want to say. "

"If it wasn't for Harvey, your need to protect him, then you wouldn't have even been in jail at the first place, and none of this would have happened." Rachel tells Mike.

"Don't you dare even think about blaming him!" Mike says, sounding completely furious, "You cheated Rachel, you! I didn't force you into it and Harvey has nothing to do with me and you!" Mike says angrily, standing up despite his pain.

"Harvey has nothing to do with us? That's funny." Rachel says, sarcastically, "You only told me your secret in the first place, we only had sex, because you were upset because he was mad at you, you choose to go to jail to protect him even though it meant we would be apart, and you're always putting him first." Rachel says, "There has always been three people in this relationship and I'm finally ready to admit that."

"You know, all this sounds like is you trying to make a justification for the fact that you cheated on me." Mike says, anger in his voice.

"And I don't hear you arguing the points." Rachel responds, "I want us to work Mike. I want you to forgive me, but I need you to stop putting Harvey first. I'm your fiancé I should be the most important person to you, not him."

"No, you're not my fiancé." Mike informs Rachel, not even responding to Rachel's arguments about Harvey, partly because he knows for a fact that Rachel will not like what he has to say.

"Mike…" Rachel starts to say, tears coming to her eyes.

"I forgave you after Logan….."

"And I forgave you after Tess, which was much worse." Rachel reminds Mike.

"We weren't together when I slept with Tess, and you know how much I regret that." Mike tells Rachel, as there are few things he regrets more, "I do love you Rachel, but I cannot forgive you. I can't trust you, can't be with you." Mike says, "And if this is what happens after being apart for a month then that just tells me that maybe we shouldn't have been together in the first place."

"Mike, please, don't give up on us." Rachel begs.

"You gave up on us the second you decided to sleep with that man, and maybe I gave up on us when I chose to go to go to jail, to leave you at the altar." Mike reveals, not entirely sure, what started him and Rachel on the path that lead to their distraction, "Either way, we're done."

"Mike…." Rachel once more starts to say, more tears coming to her eyes.

"You can keep the apartment." Mike tells her.

"Mike, you brought it for your grandmother." Rachel reminds her.

"And I can never go back there." Mike says, stressing the never, "So either you can keep it or we'll sell it, I don't care which." Mike admits.

"I'll think about it." Rachel says and then she realises something, "This was your grandmothers, it's yours." She says, taking off the engagement ring and handing it to Mike, "I hope one day we can try again and you can give that back to me." Rachel requests, as she wants her and Mike to have another chance.

"That's not going to happen." Mike says, believing that, "Like I said, we're done, and I think you should go." Mike says and Rachel nods and hurries out of the apartment

As soon as he hears the door shut behind Rachel Mike practically falls onto the couch. Needing to spend a few moments catching his breath. Even though he would like to throw the ring as fast and as far away as possible Mike gently puts it down on the coffee table next to his phone, doing so because it's still his grandmother's ring, and even with everything that happened it matters to him because of that.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Rachel left and ever since Mike has been lying on the couch, trying to ignore his pain as much as possible, pain which is increasing, as he hasn't gotten up to take his pain medication, even though its time because he didn't want to add to his pain by walking.

As he lies on the couch Mike realises that he really needs to go to the bathroom, and that he cannot hold it in any longer and so he forces himself to get up, it taking him several attempts to do so, and heads to Harvey's room where the bathroom is, ever single step causing him more pain, causing him more difficulty.

Once he gets to the threshold of Harvey's bedroom Mike feels relief as he reaches out and grabs the wall, and he spend a few moments taking deep breaths as he tries to push down his pain. Once he does Mike tries to take a few more steps, but he falls to the ground in a heap, feeling even more pain as he does.

"Shit." Mike says tears of pain coming to his eyes. Knowing what he has to do Mike fights to try and stand up, but every time he does he just falls back down and feels more pain. Realising that he needs help Mike knows that he has to get back to his phone and so he turns and starts to pull himself along the ground, but as he does he feels a sharp pain in his wound, but he forces himself to keep pulling himself along the ground, back towards the living room.

Every single time he pulls himself forward more Mike feels more pain and he finds it more difficult to breath, after about a minute, where he hasn't made it more than a foot, Mike notices a trial of blood on the ground and so he rolls onto his back where he realises that that he must have pulled his stiches as his shirt has blood all over it.

"Oh, Harvey's going to be pissed." Mike notes when he sees the blood trail he is leaving. Knowing that he has to try and stop the bleeding Mike puts his hands against the wound and pushes, trying to prevent the bleeding, "Okay, I need my phone, need to call Harvey." Mike mutters to himself and he once more turns on his side and tries to push himself towards the couch, and all he does is feel pain and feel the blood seep onto the floor.

A couple of minutes later Mike hasn't done anything other than cause more blood to be on Harvey's when he hears the door open.

"HARVEY." Mike calls, being able to tell that his voice is full of pain.

"Nope." Donna's voice calls back, "What's…" she starts to say.

"Help." Mike calls back, before Donna can ask her question and a few seconds later Donna comes into view carrying several bags.

"MIKE." Donna says worried, as she drops what she is holding and hurries over to Mike, "What happened?" Donna asks as she gets to Mike's side and she pales when she sees the blood.

"I think I pulled a stich." Mike admits, rolling back onto his back as he moans in pain.

"Okay, I'm calling an ambulance." Donna says as she hurries back over to the bags she dropped to grab a phone, "How long have you been on the floor for?" she asks worried.

"I don't know, a little while." Mike answer as Donna gets back to his side, "I messed up Harvey's floor."

"Sweetie, don't worry about that. Worry about yourself." Donna says as she takes Mike's hand, trying to comfort him, hating that he is so hurt, In so much pain.

"You'll call Harvey right?" Mike asks as ever since he felt the only thing he's been able to think is how much he wants to see Harvey.

"Course I will." Donna promises him, "Yes, I need an ambulance…"

* * *

At Pearson Specter Litt Harvey, Jessica, Louis and Jeff are in the conference room where they are discussing Jeff joining the firm as a senior partner, and the clients he is going to bring with him.

"You're going to bring all these clients?" Louis asks, sounding a little surprised.

"As soon as I told my old boss that I was coming back here he waved my non-compete." Jeff explains, "I honestly think he doesn't think we're competition anymore."

"We'll I guess we're going to have to prove them wrong." Jessica says with a frown as even though the firm has come a long way since everyone left she knows that they still have a long way to go.

"We always do." Harvey says as his phone rings, looking down at it, as it's on the table he notices the caller id and frowns, "It's Donna, she was checking in on Mike." Harvey says as he picks it up, "Hello."

"Harvey, I need you to stay calm once I tell you want I need to tell you." Donna reveals, not wanting Harvey to panic, though she assumes that he will.

"Stay calm?" Harvey asks, causing Jessica and Louis to exchange concerned looks, "Why? What happened to Mike? Is he okay?" Harvey asks worried.

"When I got to the apartment I found Mike on the floor, bleeding, he fell and it looks like he pulled his stiches. We're on the way to the hospital." Donna explains, being as quick but detailed as possible.

"Text me the hospital details." Harvey says before hanging up, "I've got to go, Mike's fallen and is on his way to the hospital." He says, hurrying out of the room.

"I better go with him, make sure that Harvey doesn't do something like punch a doctor." Jessica says, getting up and following behind, honestly that isn't her only reason, she also wants to make sure Mike is okay.

"Is that really something Harvey would do?" Jeff asks Louis, wanting to know.

"When it comes to Mike Ross, there isn't anything Harvey wouldn't do." Louis answers, speaking like he is just starting a fact.

* * *

After what feels like a very long ride, Harvey, and Jessica finally get to the hospital emergency room and as they do Harvey hurries inside, Jessica walking slightly slower but right behind her.

"Mike Ross, where is he?" Harvey asks once he gets to the admissions desk, his voice hurried.

"Who?" The nurse asks.

"Michael Ross, he was brought in by ambulance, where is he?" Harvey asks, panic in his voice.

"Please wait a moment." The nurse says.

"No, I need to know." Harvey says sounding almost terrified.

"Harvey…." Jessica starts to say, trying to get Harvey to calm down,

"Where's Mike? Is he okay?" Harvey asks worried, raising his voice, so loud that people around actually look at him.

"HARVEY." A voice calls and Harvey turns to see Donna standing at the door to one of the examination rooms and so he hurries over to her, Jessica right behind her, and together they head into the room.

"Mike." Harvey says, hurrying over to the bed, looking like he is worried about Mike but also very glad to see him.

"Hey Harvey, I'm sorry, I messed up your floor." Mike says, clearly on pain medication as he is slightly out of it.

"That doesn't matter." Harvey says, cursing himself for the joke he made before he left.

"How is he? What's going on?" Jessica asks.

"The Doctor gave him some pain medication. Mike pulled his stiches, because he did too much, and the doctor is just waiting for some tests results to see whether Mike did any internal damage, and if he didn't then the doctor will just replace the pulled stiches and then Mike should be able to go home." Donna explains to Harvey and Jessica.

"That's good." Harvey says, looking down at Mike as he resists the urge to reach out and touch him.

* * *

Hours later Mike and Harvey are arriving back at Harvey's Condo, making having only pulled his stiches and not done any internal damage, which is good, though Mike has to rest more.

"Just a little further, Mike." Harvey says as he once more helps Mike to walk towards the living room.

"I'm okay..." Mike says, though he is clearly tired, "I'm sorry about the mess." Mike says as they get to the living room.

"I really don't care about the mess." Harvey says, his voice short, "Couch or bed?"

"Couch." Mike answers and Harvey helps him over to that, Harvey purposely not looking over at where he's going to see the blood as he really doesn't want to see Mike's blood.

"Okay." Harvey says as they get to the couch and Harvey helps Mike onto it, as he does his eyes flicker to the table and as they do he notices something, "Is that Rachel's ring?" Harvey asks, sounding surprised.

"It was." Mike answers as Harvey sits down next to him, "She came by after you left this morning, decided to ignore the fact that both Donna and I told her to give me space." Mike reveals, causing Harvey to frown, "We fought and I told her we were done. I can't trust her again, can't be with her, not after this." Mike says, not overly sure whether he is going to mention the other reasons they had for breaking up.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Harvey says, feeling glad for his own selfish reason, though he knows that it would hurt Mike, which he doesn't like.

"Yeah, me too." Mike admits, "But I think it's been coming for a while." He reveals, "And…." Mike starts to say before trailing off.

"And what, Mike?" Harvey asks, knowing that it's not like Mike to not explains something.

"And she pointed out a few things that I've been choosing not to see." Mike admits, knowing that this conversation could go one of a few ways, "And even if I were willing to give her another chance, which I'm not after what she did, she wanted me to do something that I would never do." Mike reveals, bracing himself for what he knows Harvey is going to ask.

"Oh? What was that?" Harvey asks curious, not realising the can of worms he is opening up by asking that question.

"To stop putting you first." Mike reveals, and Harvey feels completely shocked about that, "And that's something I would never do." He reveals, causing Harvey to be completely shocked.

"Mike…." Harvey says amazed, not entirely sure what to say to that as there are so many things he wants to say, but none of those things are things that Mike is ready to hear, at least he doesn't think so.

"You don't have to say anything Harvey. You gave me everything, you're more than my boss, more than my friend and anyone who knows me should know that." Mike reveals, "Rachel and I aren't right for each other, and I should have seen that long before."

"If you're sure that this is what you want." Harvey says, choosing his words carefully as to him it seems like Mike has chosen him over his fiancé, something which he isn't sure how he feels about.

"It is." Mike assures him, "I told her that either she can keep the apartment or we're selling it, so I might have to impose on you a while, or I can just go to a hotel, or….:"

"Or nothing. You can stay as long as you need." Harvey quickly says, "I don't mind you staying here, no matter how long." Harvey says as truthfully he would like it if Mike lived with him for good.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says gratefully.

"No need." Harvey says with a shrug, "But didn't you buy the apartment?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I can never go back there." Mike admits.

"I get that." Harvey says in understanding and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

Hours later Mike is in bed and Harvey, who has changed into what he usually sleeps in and is using a bucket and scrubber to clean up the blood, Mike's blood, doing it himself rather than leaving it for his cleaners as he cannot bare to look at it any longer.

As he scrubs Harvey finds his mind drifting to Mike, and as it does he can't help but think that he should have been home, if he was then he could have gotten Mike help long before he started to bleed out, and Mike would have been okay.

Scrubbing harder as the images of Mike being in the hospital, both times, comes to Harvey's mind Harvey feels tears starting to come to his eyes.

"God Mike." Harvey says as he throws the scrubber across the room and leans against the wall, breaking down in tears as he was terrified that he had lost Mike and he knows that if he lost Mike then he would lose himself.

Harvey isn't sure how long he has been crying for when he hears,

"Harvey."

In a concerned voice and he turns to see Mike standing just outside his room, looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Mike." Harvey says, attempting to wipe the tears away, "You should be asleep."

"I woke up." Mike explains, looking at Harvey in concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harvey answers, completely lying.

"Bullshit." Mike says, "You're not okay, and I'm pretty sure that it's my fault, and I'm sorry about your floor, and….."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GOD DAMN FLOOR." Harvey says, practically jumping up, causing Mike to stumble back, "I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Harvey says, to Mike's shock as he knows how rare it is for Harvey to admit that.

"Harvey, I'm okay." Mike assures his friend, taking several steps towards her.

"No you're not. You almost died, more than once." Harvey says, his voice full of pain, "And it's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Mike says, stumbling as he walks towards him, "There's only one person to blame for what's happened and that's Gallo. I don't blame you, I'd never blame you." Mike says, "And I need you to stop blaming yourself too."

"I don't know if I can do that." Harvey admits.

"Why not?" Mike asks, not seeing why Harvey won't stop blaming himself.

"Because no matter what you say it is my fault." Harvey says, his voice breaking slightly, "Gallo hurt you, to hurt me, and god Mike, I will never forgive myself for that." Harvey tells him, "It's bad enough that you went to jail to protect me and then I couldn't do the same for you while you were in there, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect the man I…." Harvey starts to say, but then he quickly cuts himself off as he realises what he was about to say.

"The man you what, Harvey?" Mike asks, wondering where Harvey is going with that as there is no way he could be going where Mike suspects he is going.

"Nothing." Harvey quickly says, wanting Mike to drop it though he very much doubts that he will.

"No, that's not nothing." Mike says, "What were you going to say."

"Mike…" Harvey starts to say.

"No, you were going to say something, and don't you dare say that it wasn't important because I can tell It is." Mike informs Harvey, "So what were you going to say?"

"Mike, drop it." Harvey requests, desperately not wanting to have this conversation.

"No! I do want to." Mike says angrily, "God Harvey I've had enough of people keeping things from me, I can't take that from you too!" Mike says angrily, "Say it, whatever it is!"

"Mike, you don't want me to go down this road." Harvey says as he knows that if they do then things will never be the same between them.

"That's a coward's answer." Mike says, trying to bait Harvey into telling him what is going on.

"Mike…" Harvey once more says, an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Damn it, Harvey! What were you going to say?" Mike asks, "I want to know, what man am I to you?" Mike asks, "I'm not going to stop asking." Mike reveals, "WHAT AM I TO YOU?"

"EVERYTHING!" Harvey yells back, and then takes a breath to calm himself down, "I love you, Mike."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: T** hank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

The few seconds after Harvey's revelation seem to pass in almost agonizing silence, Harvey feeling that he may have just made a mistake, may have just ruined the most important thing in his life, while Mike can't believe what he just heard.

"Mike." Harvey says, breaking the silence that feels like torture, "Say something."

"You love me?" Mike asks shocked, as he never thought he would hear those words come out of Harvey's mouth.

"Yes." Harvey admits, taking a deep breath as he realises that he's already given the truth away he might as well go all in, "I love you, Mike. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a very long time."

"You never said anything." Mike says, feeling amazed, as there was a time where he dreamed of hearing Harvey saying those things.

"I couldn't always see it, couldn't accept it and once I did you were engaged to Rachel." Harvey explains, "I knew how much you loved her, how happy she made you, so I decided to never tell you." Harvey explains, "I would rather have you in my life as just my friend than tell you and not have you in life at all." Harvey reveals, preparing himself for the rejection that he is sure is coming.

"I'll always be a part of your life." Mike tells Harvey, trying to walk to close the distance between him and Harvey completely but he stumbles, and before he can fall to the ground Harvey reaches out and catches him.

"I got you." Harvey says as he helps Mike.

"I'm in love with you too, Harvey." Mike reveals, looking up at Harvey as Harvey makes sure he doesn't fall, "I have been since the day I meet you, but I never said anything because I never thought you would never feel the same way." Mike reveals, telling the complete truth, "I pushed my feelings down when I got together with Rachel, but they never went away, and they never will." Mike assures him, "I love you, Harvey."

Not trusting his voice Harvey just leans down and kisses Mike, at first the kiss is gentle, but then Mike opens his mouth slightly, allowing Harvey's tongue access and the kiss turns into one expressing all the feelings that they have been denying for so long.

After about a minute Mike and Harvey are forced to break apart and once they do Mike is fighting to catch his breath.

"If that's the effect kissing me has I can't wait to see what happens when we do more." Harvey says with a smirk.

"Ass." Mike says with a fond smile.

"You love it." Harvey responds.

"Yeah, I do." Mike confirms, smiling at Harvey, who is pretty sure that he will never get sick of hearing that.

"As much as I would love to have you spread out and naked on my bed while I explore every inch of you I think that's going to have to wait until you're healed. I would hate to have you pass out before the good stuff." Harvey says, it being clear that he is telling the truth and is doing so out of concern for Mike rather than anything else.

"Yeah, that would be a pity." Mike says, as he has to keep a yawn in.

"Tired?" Harvey ask.

"A little." Mike says, sounding a little reluctant as he would rather stay with Harvey.

"Okay, I'll help you back to bed." Harvey says, being pretty sure that Mike wouldn't be able to make it after how he stumbled earlier.

"Your bed?" Mike asks, the words out of his mouth before he can take them back.

"Definitely." Harvey responds, glad that Mike made the offer as he wasn't sure how Mike would respond if it came from him and together the two of them, Mike needing a lot of Harvey's help, make their way to Harvey's bed.

About five minutes later Mike and Harvey are lying, Mike in Harvey's arms, in bed, and Mike is fast asleep. As Mike sleeps Harvey just watches Mike, and as he does he realises that he could do that for a very long time and never get sick of watching him.

"I love you." Harvey says, placing a kiss on Mike's head before he tries to fall asleep himself.

* * *

When he wakes up in the morning it takes a few seconds for Mike to remember what happened the night before, but then, as he does, he is half convinced that everything that happened was some kind of incredible dream, it wouldn't be the first time he dreamed of something like that, but then he realises that he isn't alone.

Turning his head slightly Mike realises two things, the first is that he is Harvey's arms, and the second is that he very much likes the feeling.

Moving before he completely realises what he is doing Mike leans up and kisses Harvey, after a few seconds Mike feels Harvey responds and the kiss becomes a lot more than the simple good morning kiss that Mike was going for.

"Hmmm, good morning." Harvey says when they break apart.

"Good morning to you too." Mike says with a smile, "When do you have to go to the office?"

"I'm not, not after what happened yesterday." Harvey reveals, "Jessica gave me a few days off."

"Shit, I'm sorry, you're missing so much work because of me." Mike says, feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad, I don't." Harvey says, "Works the last place I want to be right now." Harvey admits and he and Mike exchange smiles, "Hungry?"

"A little." Mike answers, "Breakfast in bed?" he asks curious.

"Never." Harvey informs him and he gives Mike a quick kiss before he reluctantly getting out of the bed, "Need a hand?" he asks once he is standing.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay." Mike says and he manages to get up and he and Harvey walk out of Harvey's room, Harvey making sure to walk while being right next to Mike, just in case Mike needs help.

* * *

About an hour later Mike is once more lying on the couch as Harvey is starting to change his dressing.

"Not a lot of blood, good." Harvey comments as he gently feels along Mike's skin around his wound, "No swelling or redness either." He notes.

"I'm going to be okay Harvey." Mike assures him as he reaches over and puts his hands on Harvey's, "It's just going to take some time."

"But you'll always have the scars." Harvey says, pain in his voice, "Scars you got because of me." Harvey says guilty.

"I don't regret a second." Mike tells Harvey, "If it meant knowing, for sure, that I protected you, that the only one of us hurt was me then I'd do the exact same thing, a thousand times over." Mike tells Harvey,

"Mike…." Harvey starts to explain, looking at him in shock.

"No, don't say anything. I don't blame you Harvey, I never will." Mike says, repeating basically the same thing he said the night before, before leaning up and kissing Harvey.

"You're incredible." Harvey says once he and Mike break apart.

"I know." Mike says with an amused look on his face, one that Harvey returns.

* * *

Having spent most of the day doing what she has to do to handle Harvey's clients while he's away from the office, Donna is heading out of the office, all she will once she makes one stop.

Heading to Jeff's office Donna isn't at all surprised to find the newest senior partner working.

"I know what you're doing." Donna says from the door.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asks, trying not to sound worried.

"For Mike, I know what you're doing." Donna says, as she puts a piece of paper in front of Jeff, one that he picks up and starts to read out loud.

"Sean Cahill, Robert Zane, Dana Scott, Father Walker, Gloria Danner… I don't understand, what is this?" Jeff asks, looking up at Donna.

"It's a list of fourteen people, fourteen people who you should go to for letters before you go to Harvey, Jessica and Louis to tell them what you're doing." Donna reveals, "And here." Donna says, putting an envelope down on the desk.

"Your letter?" Jeff asks

"My letter." Donna confirms, "What you're doing is amazing Jeff, and I'm not going to be the only one who thinks so."

"It's not amazing yet; I don't know if it will work." Jeff admits.

"You're trying, that's something." Donna reveals, honestly feeling incredible grateful for what Jeff is doing, "Now, if you excuse me I've got to go." Donna says, turning and heading to the door.

"Hot weekend plans?" Jeff asks curious.

"Slumber party with two of my favourite people." Donna corrects.

"Do Harvey and Mike know about your plans?" Jeff asks curious, suspecting not.

"Nope." Donna says with an amused smile, "Night Jeff."

"Donna." Jeff says before she can leave, "Mike's former friend, the one who sold the test…."

"Last name on the list." Donna says before leaving.

* * *

Well over an hour later Donna, carrying several bags, lets herself into Harvey's condo.

"Donna that you?" Harvey's voice asks and as Donna walks into the main area of the apartment she finds Harvey sitting on his couch on his laptop.

"Who else lets themselves into your condo without knocking?" Donna asks.

"Jessica." Harvey says simply, putting his laptop down, "What you got there?" he asks curious.

"Dinner, and supplies." Donna explains, "How's Mike?"

"Better." Harvey answers, "He's taking a nap." Harvey explains.

"Well unless he wants to eat cold food you might want to go wake him up." Donna comments.

"Yeah, I will." Harvey says and he heads to his bedroom.

"Harvey." Donna says when she sees where Harvey is going, "I think you have the wrong room." She notes, wondering if that means what she thinks it means.

"No, I don't." Harvey says, with a smirk, as he heads into his room.

Walking into his room Harvey finds Mike sound asleep in his bed and smiling at the sight Harvey walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Mike, time to wake up." Harvey says, gently shaking him, but Mike doesn't wake, getting an idea Harvey leans down and gently kisses Mike, and after a little while Mike opens his eyes and looks up at Harvey, "Hi." Harvey says, smiling down at him.

"Best wake up ever." Mike says, smiling back at Harvey.

"Donna's here, with food." Harvey reveals.

"Does she always bring you food every day?" Mike asks curious.

"Nope."

"Which means she likes me more." Mike says with a teasing grin, as he sits up.

"That's because your hurt." Harvey says, "Don't get used to it." Harvey tells him.

"What about everything else that's happened, should I get used to that?" Mike asks, there being of insecurity to his voice.

"Definitely." Harvey confirms, leaning in and kissing Mike once more.

"IF YOU TWO AREN'T OUT HERE IN TWO MINUTES I'M COMING IN THERE WITH A JUG OF WATER." Donna yells, only giving them as much time as that because she knows that Mike can only walk slow.

Breaking apart Harvey and Mike exchange looks and laugh, neither having a doubt that Donna is completely serious as they both her know well enough to know that she would do that.

"We better get out there." Mike realises.

"Or we can continue what we're doing." Harvey suggests, giving Mike a look.

"And anger Donna, no way." Mike says, and Harvey just gives him an amused look as they both get up and head out of the room.

"It's about damn time." Donna says as Harvey and Mike, walking very close together, walk out into the living room, "Are we eating at the table or couch?" she asks the other two.

"Couch." Harvey answers and as Mike and Harvey make their way their Donna does too, carrying the food for the three of them.

"What you bring tonight?" Mike asks curious as he and Harvey sit on the couch while Donna sits on the floor.

"Burgers." Donna answers, "The best burgers."

"Nice." Harvey says with a grin.

"You're the best." Mike adds.

"Tell me something I don't know." Donna says with an amused smile, as she hands out the food, "So, when did you two finally come to your senses?" she asks.

"What makes you think we have?" Harvey asks, being evasive as he knows it will annoy Donna.

"Mike wouldn't be in your bed if you hadn't." Donna responds simply.

"She's got a point; you did go to all the trouble to get me a bed." Mike points out, causing Harvey to give him a 'who's side are you on' look.

"Exactly, spill or I'm holding out on the ice cream." Donna reveals.

"What are we teenagers?" Harvey asks, looking disappointed.

"Yes." Mike and Donna say together, both looking amused and as they do both of them and Harvey remember the maybe, half a dozen nights, usually after a big win where the three of them would spend time together, mainly drinking and doing childish fun things, and then never talk about again, something that not even Jessica knows about, or at least they don't think she does.

"It happened last night." Harvey reveals.

"I'm going to need more details than that." Donna says as she leans back onto one of the couch and as the three of them eat Harvey and Mike explain, mostly of, what happened the night before.

* * *

Hours later the dinner Donna brought as well as most of the snacks and a large portion of the ice cream have all been eaten, and both Harvey and Donna have had more than a few drinks resulting in them both being more than a little tipsy, much to Mike's amusement.

"I really love this view." Mike comments, standing by the window.

"Me too." Harvey says, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist and placing a kiss on Mike's neck.

"Ok, enough you two. Come back and join the party." Donna tells them, though she can't help but smile at her friends.

"Is it a party when it's just three of us?" Mike asks curious as he and Harvey walk back over to the couch.

"Yep." Donna answers with a nod.

"Definitely." Harvey confirms as he and Harvey both sit back down on the couch.

"We should do something." Donna says, "We should do something fun."

"Like?" Harvey asks curious.

"Um…." Donna says, looking like she is trying to think of something.

"Truth or dare." Mike suggests.

"Really Rookie? How old are you supposed to be?" Harvey asks, giving Mike a surprised look.

"It can actually be a fun game, and while there might be a lot of things you two can do, I can't do most things right now." Mike comments.

"The Puppy's right, truth or dare would be good." Donna says.

"Puppy analogy? Really?" Mike asks, giving her an annoyed look.

"You like it." Harvey tells Mike.

"Let's get started." Donna comments, "Truth or dare?" Donna asks Mike.

"Truth." Mike answers, figuring that it is the safest option, especially considering how tipsy Donna is.

"Boring." Donna tells him, "But, how bout….. Not counting your ex the nurse how many men have you been in relationships with?" Donna asks with a smirk, feeling like she can use this as a chance to get more information for Harvey about Mike's past.

"Nate was the only long term relationship I had with a guy, but I had a few other short term ones." Mike says, feeling that that is the best way to describe hook ups, and after he answers the question the three of them begin their game, even though it is pretty childish.

For over an hour the game of truth or dare has continued and because Harvey and Donna have continued drinking things have gotten much more crazy, much to Mike's amusement.

"Okay, I need to stop laughing." Mike says, grabbing his wound as Donna impersonates Louis and Hardman.

"You okay?" Harvey asks in concern, looking up at Mike who is on the couch while Harvey is on the ground.

"Yeah, I will be." Mike says.

"Mikey, your choice to pick a victim." Donna says as she basically throws herself down on one of the chairs.

"Truth or dare?" Mike says, looking down at Harvey.

"Dare."

"Do you ever pick anything else?" Mike asks curious as Harvey hasn't picked truth once.

"Nope." Harvey answers.

"Okay then, I dare you too… call Jessica, right now." Mike says, causing Donna to laugh.

"Okay. Where's my phone?" Harvey asks, looking around, "Mike where's my phone?" Harvey asks and Mike just reaches down and picks Harvey's phone up off his lap.

"Right here." Mike says, handing it to Harvey.

"Oh good." Harvey says.

"This is going to be great." Mike says with an amused look on his face as Harvey places the call to Jessica and puts his phone to his ear.

"Harvey, what's going on? It's late." Jessica says as she answers the phone.

"Hiiii Jessica." Harvey says, drawing out the word.

"Are you drunk or high?" Jessica asks, sighing as she really isn't in the mode to deal with Harvey, especially in an inebriated state.

"Why would you assume that? Why can't I just be calling to say hello?" Harvey asks.

"Harvey." Jessica says annoyed, in a warning tone of voice.

"I've been drinking, with Donna and Mike, though Mike isn't drinking, because he's hurt, because of me." Harvey reveals, the guilt clear in his voice, "Mike's a really good kisser." Harvey reveals, causing Donna to laugh loudly, "I really love him Jessica, and he's hurt right now, but when he's not I'm going to have a couple of days off and we're going to have a lot of sex." Harvey reveals, "He's going to be spread out on my bed and I'm going to…." Harvey says, but he gets cut off by,

"Harvey." Mike quickly says, becoming extremely embarrassed as he reaches for the phone, managing to get it without much of a fight, "Sorry Jessica." Mike quickly says before hanging up the phone, "Did you really have to say that?" Mike asks curious, looking completely mortified.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Harvey asks, not seeing what's wrong with his drunken state, "I can't wait to be with you." Harvey reveals, "But I will, because I have to." Harvey says, pulling himself up so that he is next to Mike, "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He tells Mike before kissing him.

"I thought I was cute all the time." Mike says when they break apart.

"You are." Harvey assures him and Mike can't help but smile as even though everything that happened with Rachel hurts being with Harvey makes everything feel better, it makes everything feel right.

* * *

As he wakes up Mike isn't overly sure what woke him up and he is confused about where he is as he knows he's not in Harvey's room or the study that he has been sleeping in, instead he is lying on the couch, Harvey is sleeping on the floor and Donna is curled up in one of the seats, then he hears it, the sound that must have woken him, a knock on the door.

Seeing that Harvey and Donna are both dead to the word Mike forces himself up and heads to the front door, it being a slow walk, but slightly easier than it has been in past.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Mike says as he makes his way to the door, leaning on the wall, not out of necessity, but habit, though it does help.

Once he gets to the door Mike opens it and he isn't too surprised to see Jessica on the other side, carrying coffee and several bags.

"Jessica." Mike greats.

"Mike, you're looking better than I was expecting." Jessica admits as Mike lets her into the apartment.

"I can't drink for a month. I was just enjoying the show that was drunken Harvey and Donna." Mike reveals as the two of them head towards the living area.

"That must have been quiet the show." Jessica notes as it's a show she's seen more than once.

"Oh it was." Mike confirms, "I'm sorry about the phone call."

"Was it your fault?" Jessica asks curious.

"I kind of dared him." Mike admits.

"Of course you did." Jessica says as they get to the kitchen and Jessica puts the coffee and bags on the table.

"I didn't expect him to say what he said." Mike admits as Jessica heads over to the living area. Once she is there Jessica picks up two pillows and throws both of them at Harvey causing him to jump up.

"MIKE." Harvey calls as he sits up.

"Right over here." Mike says, looking a little amused as Donna stirs and wakes as Jessica shakes her awake.

"Ohh, my head hurts." Harvey says as he stands up.

"That's from how much you drunk last night." Mike informs him.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that." Harvey comments, then he notices who is in the room, "Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"I brought breakfast." Jessica reveals, "And I came to talk about what you said in your phone call."

"What phone call?" Harvey asks, actually confused.

"One where you talked about me, and what we're going to do once I've heled." Mike explains to Harvey.

"Oh, that's great." Donna says with an amused look on her face.

"How graphic was I?" Harvey asks curious as he gets to Mike.

"You could have been more graphic." Mike admits, "But it certainly was interesting." He admits as Harvey puts his hands either side of Mike's face and kisses him.

"Okay, sit down, both of you, time for breakfast." Jessica tells them, though she very much likes to see how happy they are, Harvey especially.

"Yes Jessica." Harvey and Mike says as they break apart and the two of them, and Doona walk over and sit down on the stalls while Jessica hands out the breakfast she brought, and together the group of four enjoy their breakfast together, while Harvey and Donna deal with their hang overs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been five days since Jessica brought breakfast to Harvey's condo and as Mike got his stiches removed the night before Harvey is returning to work, though he isn't too fond of leaving Mike alone.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Harvey asks as he walks out of his bedroom in his suit.

"Yep." Mike confirms, from the couch where he's been sitting, "All the clothes Donna brought me are dirty, so either I wear yours or nothing." He explains.

"I really wouldn't object to that." Harvey says with a smirk.

"Really didn't think you would, but it would get a little cold." Mike comments.

"Good point." Harvey says, and as he does he realises something, "You know, I have to admit that you wearing my clothes is pretty hot, but do you think maybe you should go get some more of your stuff." Harvey says as he sits down next to Mike.

"I know I should, but I'm really not looking forward to going back there." Mike admits.

"I'll go with you, if you want." Harvey offers, wanting Mike to be as comfortable as possible in his condo and having some of his things might help with that.

"Really?" Mike asks and Harvey nods, "Thank you." He says.

"We can go this weekend, but that means you're going to be stuck wearing my clothes for a couple more days." Harvey tells Mike, something which he doesn't mind one bit.

"Hope you don't mind." Mike responds.

"Really don't." Harvey says, leaning over and kissing Mike.

As they kiss Mike and Harvey lean back on the couch so and move so that Harvey is practically on top of Mike.

"Work." Mike says between kisses, "You… better…. get…. going." Mike says between his kisses.

"Really, don't want to." Harvey says as he kisses along Mike's neck while he puts his hands up under Mike's shelf, causing Mike to shiver a little at Harvey's incredible touch.

"You've got to." Mike says as he gently pushes Harvey up, "We can finish this tonight."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Harvey assures him.

"Don't worry, I know." Mike says with a smirk.

"I'll see you later, call if you need anything." Harvey tells Mike.

"I will." Mike responds and Harvey reluctantly stands up, tidies himself up, and heads out of the condo, knowing that he would prefer to stay on the couch with Mike.

* * *

At the office Donna is at her desk getting everything ready for when Harvey arrives and as she hears footsteps she looks up to see Rachel, which Donna knows is pretty big as Rachel has been avoiding Harvey as much as possible, even though she doesn't know that Mike and Harvey have gotten together.

"What can I do for your Rachel?" Donna asks curious.

"Mike won't answer my calls, which is to be expected, but I need to talk to him, about the apartment." Rachel reveals.

"I can pass on the message if you want." Donna offers, being pretty sure that it's the best way to handle the situation.

"Thanks." Rachel says gratefully, "I'm staying with my parents for now, I don't want the apartment. He should sell it, and the money's his; he's the one who brought it." Rachel explains.

"I'll tell him." Donna responds, thinking that the money could be very good for Mike.

"Thanks Donna." Rachel says gratefully and she starts to walk away, but then after a few steps she turns around, "How's he doing?" she asks.

"Better." Donna answers, choosing her words carefully, "He got his stiches out yesterday and is doing a lot better than he was."

"That's not what I'm asking, and you know it." Rachel responds, as she wasn't asking about Mike's injuries she was asking about him.

"He's hurt, but he's dealing with it." Donna answers, once more choosing her words carefully.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Rachel asks curious.

"Maybe, but I don't think he'll ever trust you again, never trust you in the way for you to be able to be together." Donna explains, knowing that Rachel doesn't deserve false hope as now that Harvey and Mike have admitted what they have been denying for so long she doesn't see them breaking up any time soon, unless one of them do something stupid, and even then it would take a hell of a lot for them to break up.

"I thought so." Rachel says as she notices Harvey coming towards them, "I'll see you later, Donna."

"See you later." Donna says as Rachel heads in the opposite direction to the one that Harvey is coming in.

"What was that about?" Harvey asks Donna once he is close enough.

"She doesn't want the apartment, she said that Mike should sell it and keep the money." Donna explains.

"Good, he's the one who brought it in the first place." Harvey comments as he heads to the office.

"You're needed in the conference room, Jessica, Louis and Malone are waiting." Donna informs him and Harvey turns and heads in the other direction.

Less than a minute after Harvey walked away Donna's phone starts to ring.

"Donna Paulsen's office." Donna answers.

"Hey, it's Mike. If Harvey's there keep your voice quiet, I'm planning a surprise." Mike quickly says.

"Oh, I like surprises." Donna says in a happy tone of voice.

"Does Harvey?" Mike asks, though he can guess the answer.

"When it comes to you I don't think there is anything he doesn't like." Donna says, "So, what are you planning and how can the amazing Donna help?" she asks curious.

"I'm going to make dinner, so I need to know when he'll be home and I need you to make sure he does get home then and make sure that he doesn't pick up food on his way." Mike explains.

"I can do that." Donna assures him, "But what are you going to cook? Harvey's fridge only has left overs."

"Which is why I'm going to go to the store." Mike explains.

"Not on your own you're not." Donna objects.

"You worry almost as much as Harvey, I'm okay, Donna." Mike assures her, though there is a part of him that likes both Donna and Harvey's concern as it reminds him that he's not alone.

"That may be so but you've just got your stiches out. I'll be at the condo at lunch and we can go shopping then." Donna tells him.

"Donna…..." Mike starts to say.

"Be ready at one." Donna says before hanging up, giving Mike no choice in the matter.

* * *

Walking into the conference room Harvey isn't at all surprised to find Jessica, Louis and Jeff already waiting.

"Nice of you to join us." Jessica tells Harvey as walks in.

"You know me, Jessica, I'm never on time." Harvey says as he sits down, "What's going on?" he asks curious, as he puts his feet up on the desk and leans backwards on the chair.

"That's what we're wondering." Louis comments, "We're all here now, want to share?" he asks Jeff, who is the only one of them to have files sitting in front of him.

"Tomorrow afternoon I'm meeting with my brother, who happens to be the Dean of Admissions at NYU Law School." Jeff explains.

"Why'd you ask us all here to tell us that?" Jessica asks, not seeing where this is going.

"I'm going to him about Mike." Jeff reveals and the second he does Harvey, moves his feet of the table and sits up straighter, like Jeff has his full attention, "I'm asking if he'd be willing to look at Mike's original transcripts, his real ones, and take into consideration the letters of recommendation already have from others, and the ones I hope you'll three will write, and admit Mike even under the circumstances." He reveals to the shock of everyone.

"Recommendations? Form who?" Harvey asks, being pretty sure that the only people who would defend Mike the people who didn't abandon Pearson Specter Litt.

"Look for yourself, Donna gave me the list of people to go to." Jeff asks as he slides the file to Harvey.

"Mike was kicked out of college before he graduated, he couldn't go straight to law school." Jessica points out, as Harvey starts to look through the file.

"Harvey got me Mike's transcript, Mike took extra classes each semester, he could, if he took more classes than normal, finish the rest of his requirements within the next two semesters, as the enrolment cut of date hasn't passed, and start law school in the fall." Jeff explains.

"You got Scottie to write a letter?" Harvey asks shocked, more than a little surprised that the letter is actually kind.

"I talked to her and she agreed to write one once I explained what was going on." Jeff explains.

"Who else wrote letters?" Jessica asks and Harvey slides the file over to her, and she flips through it, "I recognize all these names." She says as there are more than a few of her former employees.

"There were only a couple I had to go into a detailed explanation with. For most of them all I had to say was that I was trying to help Mike and they happily wrote letters." Jeff explains.

"Do you think your brother will be willing to give Mike a chance?" Harvey asks, not wanting to get his hopes, or Mike's, until he knows for sure.

"My brother believes in seconds chances. I can't say for sure that he will agree, but there's a chance. I'm writing a letter myself and if you all write ones too then it can be clear that Mike has people who believe in him, people who believe in what he can be." Jeff explains.

"You'll have my letter by lunch." Harvey says standing up, "Thank you Jeff." Harvey says, his voice full of gratitude, "You being willing to do this, means more than I can say." He says, surprising everyone by how open he is being as he sticks out his hand for Jeff to shake.

"You don't have to thank me." Jeff says, returning the handshake.

"Let me know as soon as you talk to your brother and I won't talk to Mike until then." Harvey reveals, "I wouldn't to give him hope and then take it away." Harvey reveals.

"That's probably a good choice." Louis comments, "When do you need the letter by?" he asks Jeff.

"No later than tomorrow afternoon." Jeff answers.

"You'll have it." Louis says and he and Harvey head out the room, leaving Jessica and Jeff.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessica asks Jeff once Harvey and Louis have left.

"Mike's your family, which means he's mine, and you taught me that you do what you have to do for family." Jeff reveals.

"You're incredible." Jessica says, smiling at Jeff as she gets up and walks towards him.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Harvey walks up to Donna's desk where his assistant is sitting on her computer.

"Donna, my office." Harvey says as he walks past and seconds later he walks into his office and Donna follows behind, closing the door behind her, "Why didn't you tell me what Jeff was doing?" Harvey asks.

"I thought it would be better that it was a surprise." Donna reveals, "And I knew that you would want to keep it from Mike until Jeff talked to his brother so I didn't want you to have to keep it from him for too long."

"This is his dream." Harvey says, looking amazed, "It's everything he's always wanted, and if Jeff can't pull this off them Mike will be devastated, that's why I'm going to keep it from him until Jeff talks to his brother."

"Good call." Donna says approvingly, "You better get writing." She tells Harvey before heading out of the office.

Once Donna leaves Harvey heads over to his computer and opens a document, and once he starts writing Harvey realises that the words come easily.

* * *

Hours later Harvey has written his letter and has delivered it to Jeff and ever since has been working, while exchanging texts with Mike to make sure he's okay.

"Okay, time for you to go home." Donna tells Harvey, walking into his office.

"Since when do you tell me when to leave?" Harvey asks, looking up at Donna in confusion.

"Since I went shopping with your guy and have strict instructions to make sure you get home when dinner will be ready." Donna informs Harvey.

"Really?" Harvey asks, looking surprised.

"Yep, and we wouldn't want the Puppy to bite so you better get going." Donna tells Harvey.

"Actually…" Harvey starts to say.

"Go!" Donna tells him and Harvey gives an amused look before he gets up and heads out of the room, wondering just what Mike has waiting for him when he gets home.

* * *

A while later Harvey is walking into his condo and the second he does he is overwhelmed by the smell of something really good.

"That smells incredible." Harvey says as he walks into the kitchen where Mike is cooking, in his clothes.

"Glad you think so." Mike responds as Harvey walks over to him.

"What exactly are you making?" Harvey asks curious, as he takes of his jacket so that he only in his shirt, vest and tie.

"My Grammy's lasagne." Mike reveals, "I've never made it for anyone before." He admits.

"Really?" Harvey asks, surprised and a little touched.

"It takes a while to make, and my Grammy would only make it on special occasions." Mike explains as he wanted to make something special for Harvey as well as something which will eat up a lot of his time.

"What's this special occasion?" Harvey asks curious.

"You." Mike says happily, "And me, us."

"Wow, your sappy, I should have known." Harvey says before kissing Mike.

"Hmm, dinner will be ready soon." Mike says when they break apart.

"What can I do?" Harvey asks, wanting to help.

"Wash up, and set the table." Mike suggests.

"Will do." Harvey says, moving away from Mike so that he can head to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

"Okay, that was incredible." Harvey says once he and Mike finish eating a while later, "Do you know how to cook a lot of things?" he asks curious.

"A few things, Grammy taught me a lot, I just don't do it often." Mike explains.

"Well you should, it was amazing." Harvey says, smiling at the man he loves so much, and both of them stand up.

"You know; I think washing up can wait." Mike says, moving closer to Harvey and kissing him, a kiss full of desire and urgency.

"I agree there." Harvey says and the two of them make their way to the bedroom, their lips not parting as they go and truthfully they are both a little surprised that they manage to get to the bedroom without either of them falling over.

Once they are in the bedroom Harvey pushes Mike onto the bed and Harvey climbs on top, putting his legs either side of Mike's body.

"You sure you're healthy enough for this?" Harvey asks as he doesn't want to do anything that Mike isn't well enough to handle.

"Definitely." Mike says as he reaches up and starts to undo Harvey's vest.

"Good." Harvey says, kissing Mike as he undoes the buttons his shirt, that Mike is wearing as Mike takes of his tie and undoes his shirt.

About a minute later both he and Mike are bare-chested and Harvey starts to kiss along Mike's neck, causing Mike to moan in pleasure. After kissing along Mike's neck Harvey makes him way down Mike's bed, kissing along his torso, paying attention to each of Mike's nipples before moving to the scar on Mike's chest.

As he gets to the scar Harvey gently runs his hand along it as he places kisses on the sides, knowing that the person he loves will always carry the scar because of him.

"It's okay, Harvey." Mike says, knowing what Harvey is thinking.

"No, it's not." Harvey says placing kisses along Mike's stomach before making his way up to Mike's mouth where he once more captures Mike's lips with his, "Pants off." Harvey whispers in a seductive tone as he gets off Mike and stands up so that he can quickly removes his pants as Mike does the same, both of them kicking their lasts articles of clothing to the ground.

Once they are both free of all confines Harvey returns to his earlier position and continues to kiss along Mike's skin, as he does Mike reaches out and starts to run his hands through Harvey's hair as he moans and shivers below Harvey.

"God, Harvey, that feels so good." Mike says as Harvey sucks on his waist, probably leaving a bruise, but Mike doesn't mind one bit as it feels so good.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Harvey assures him as he moves down to Mike's legs and then kisses up Mike's legs before he gently moves Mike's thigs apart and kisses up along the inside, sucking licking as he goes, causing Mike to moan louder and as he does Harvey realises that he completely loves the sounds that Mike is making, the sounds that he is making Mike make.

After a few minutes Harvey is back kissing and sucking on Mike's neck, having kissed every inch of Mike's body, except for his cock as Harvey wants Mike to come when he is deep inside of him.

"Roll over." Harvey whispers into Mike's ear as he reaches over to the night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom out of the box.

"Gladly." Mike responds, trembling in anticipation as he feels Harvey starting to kiss along his back.

"Mine, all mine." Harvey says as he makes his way down Mike's back.

"Yours, I always have been." Mike says as he closes his eyes so that he can truly enjoy the feeling of Harvey's mouth on his body.

After a little while Harvey gets to Mike's ass Harvey opens the lube and covers his fingers and starts to prepare Mike.

"So good, so tight." Harvey says as he gently uses two fingers to open Mike up.

"Faster Harvey…" Mike moans.

"Patience, we're doing this right." Harvey says back as he will not risk hurting Mike, not when he's only just started to heal.

For a few, in Mike's opinion, agonizing long, minutes Harvey prepares Mike, scission him open.

"I'm ready Harvey." Mike says, pushing himself back against Harvey's fingers, "I need you to get in me" Mike says.

"Bossy… I like it." Harvey says as he pulls his fingers out of Mike, causing Mike to moan disappointed at the emptiness, before he puts on the condom and uses more lube, "You ready?" Harvey asks.

"Beyond ready." Mike answers and Harvey places his tip to Mike's entrance before gently pushing in, inch by inch, Mike feeling hot and even with the preparation he's done and to Harvey he feels amazing.

"Good, so good, so tight." Harvey says as he puts his hands on either side of Mike's as Mike pushes himself up.

"Move Harvey." Mike moans, "Please move." He requests and as he is sure that Mike has gotten used to his size Harvey pulls out and then thrusts back in.

"God Harvey." Mike moans as Harvey pulls out and then thrust in and out, over and over again, and with every thrust Harvey goes deeper and as he hits Mike's prostate Mike gives a loud moan that might be the best sound he's ever heard.

"So incredible." Harvey tells Mike as he thrusts, "I love you."

"Love you too." Mike responds, "I'm close Harvey, so close." Mike says and as he does Harvey reaches around and grabs Mike's cock which he stars to move his hands up and down, increasing his speed to be in time with his thrusts into Mike.

Before too long both Harvey and Mike are coming in perfect unison and once they do Harvey collapses onto Mike as the two of them catch their breaths.

"That was….." Mike starts to say a few minutes later.

"Incredible." Harvey says, placing one more kiss to the back of Mike's neck before moving off him, pulling out of him as he does.

"I don't think that covers it." Mike admits as he turns towards Harvey and kisses him, having moaning into Mike's mouth as they do, "It was better than incredible." He says as he starts to kiss along Harvey's jaw.

"Already?" Harvey asks a little surprised, though not minding it at all.

"Why, aren't you up for it, old man?" Mike asks with a teasing grin.

"Oh I definitely am." Harvey says, capturing Mike's lips with his own and once they break apart Mike starts to kiss along Harvey's body, it becoming perfectly clear that neither of them will be getting much sleep.

* * *

Waking up thanks to his alarm after not nearly enough sleep the first thing Harvey feels is the weight of Mike against him.

"Turn that thing off." Mike says annoyed as he pushes back against Harvey.

"Sorry." Harvey says, reaching over Mike and managing to find his phone and turn off the alarm, "I've got a client meeting." He reveals, remembering why he set his alarm in the first place.

"That means you have to get out of bed, I don't like that idea." Mike tells Harvey, being half asleep.

"Me either." Harvey admits as he would much prefer to stay in bed with Mike, "But I got to." Harvey says, kissing Mike's shoulder, "I need a shower." Harvey say as both he and Mike were too tired to shower before going to sleep, a decision which he now regrets, "Join me?" Harvey asks as he starts to suck on Mike's earlobe.

"That idea I like." Mike says, now feeling wide awake, and he and Harvey both get out of bed and make their way to the bathroom, Harvey being pretty sure that he isn't going to make his meeting on time and honestly he doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

A while later Harvey is walking towards his office with a smile on his face, having had quiet the enjoyable morning.

"You're late." Donna says as Harvey walks towards her.

"I know."

"And you're happy about that fact." Donna realises, looking at Harvey up and down.

"Yep."

"Good night?" Donna asks, being pretty sure she can guess the answer.

"And morning." Harvey says with a grin.

"Well, you're going to have to get your head out of the bedroom, off your guy, because your clients in your office." Donna reveals.

"Okay, I could use some coffee." Harvey informs Donna as he walks into his office.

"That doesn't surprise me." Donna mutters as Harvey closes his door behind him.

* * *

Having spent most of the day exchanging messages with Mike while he works Harvey is finally arriving home, honestly hoping that he hears from Jeff soon as he knows that he has been meeting with his brother for a while and Harvey can't help but hope that he hears from him soon.

As he walks into his condo Harvey is a little surprised to find Mike surrounded by a lot of crumpled paper.

"Mike?" Harvey asks, looking at Mike who is sitting on the couch scribbling on legal pads.

"Harvey? You're home." Mike says, "I'll clean up, promise."

"I'm sure you will." Harvey says as he walks over to Mike, "What are you doing?" he asks curious.

"Trying to figure some things out." Mike admits.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Harvey asks curious as he reaches over and takes Mike's hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now, Harvey. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life." Mike admits, looking lost, "This, is me trying to figure it out." He admits referring to all the paper.

"You'll figure it out, Mike, I know you will, but you don't have to do it yet." Harvey says, not wanting to have this conversation until he's got a chance to talk to Jeff.

"I need to do something." Mike admits, "If I don't I'm going to be sitting in this condo all day doing nothing."

"You'll be healing and right now that's what you need to focus on." Harvey tells Mike.

"That doesn't help with the boredom." Mike admits, "If I don't do something then you might get home one day and found I've moved all your furniture."

"Really?" Harvey asks, looking a little amused, though not liking that Mike is so lost.

"Really." Mike confirms, "My mind doesn't do well with having nothing to do."

"Then how'd you handle all those years before I hired you, after you were kicked out?" Harvey asks curious, realising the doesn't know much about those years other than he smoked pot and spent time with Trevor.

"Spending my day riding my bike helped, so did the taking tests for other people…. And the pot numbed my brain a bit." Mike admits, looking down as he says that as he knows that Harvey doesn't like hearing what he used to do.

"You won't have to do that again." Harvey says as he squeezes Mike's hand.

"You don't know that. I'm a felon Harvey, and a fraud no one is going to want to hire me." Mike tells Harvey, completely believing that.

"Actually…." Harvey starts to say, deciding to tell Mike everything, but then there is a knock on the door, "I'll get that then we'll finish talking." He says, getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"Jeff." Harvey says, once he opens the door, sounding glad to see him as he looks Jeff up and down, trying to get a read about what happened during the meeting with his brother, "Come in." he says, letting him into his condo, desperately hoping that it is good news, for Mike's sake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

"Mike, good to see you." Jeff greats as he walks into the living room.

"You too." Mike responds, "Is something wrong?" he asks concerned, "Has something happened to Jessica?" he asks worried.

"Jessica's fine." Jeff assures him, being a little surprised that that is the first thing Mike said, and that he asked that with clear concern, "I'm going to meet her for dinner later." Jeff explains as Harvey gestures for Jeff to sit down on one of the chairs while he sits back down next to Mike.

"I take it you have an answer." Harvey says to Jeff.

"I do." Jeff confirms.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks, looking between Jeff and Harvey.

"My brother is the Dean of Admissions at NYU Law School." Jeff reveals, and Mike's eyes widen at that, not wanting to think that what he is thinking is even a possibility as he doesn't want to be let down, "Donna gave me a list of people to go to and for the last week I've been collecting letters of recommendations and explanations from different people, about you." Jeff reveals, causing Mike to look amazed, "Yesterday I told Harvey, Jessica and Louis what I was doing and they wrote letters too." He explains, "Today I had a meeting with my brother." He explains.

"And?" Harvey asks, as Mike is frozen in shock feeling like this must be some kind of dream.

"He's willing to meet with Mike, Tuesday at ten am." Jeff explains, "It's no guarantee of anything, but he is impressed with what he's read, and he wants to talk to Mike before making his decision." Jeff reveals as he is pretty confident that his brother is going to give Mike a chance, he just doesn't want to tell Harvey or Mike that, just in case he is wrong.

"But I didn't finish college. I couldn't go straight to Law School even if your brother did decide to give me a chance." Mike reminds Jeff, not wanting to let himself hope.

"I've looked at your real transcripts, and so has my brother. By doing a few extra course you could complete all your academic requirements within the next two semesters and then start law school in the fall." Jeff explains and Mike just looks amazed.

"Mike?" Harvey asks concerned as Mike is just sitting with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Is this really happening?" Mike asks, his voice quiet.

"Yeah, it is." Harvey says, putting his arm around Mike.

"Is there really a chance?" Mike asks, looking at Jeff, "Would your brother really consider admitting me to NYU?" He asks, needing to know what his expectations should be.

"He wouldn't have asked for the meeting if he wasn't considering it." Jeff reveals, "I told him everything. Everything about you and what you've done, and he's read over a dozen letters from people supporting you, but he wants to talk to you. He wants to see who you are and see if you should get this chance." Jeff explains, "My brother's going into this with an open mind, but if he's going to fight for you then he needs to know the person that he's fighting for. I may have sent things in motion but it's up to you to bring it home."

"I will, this is what I've wanted for so long." Mike says as right now everything feels like it's all some kind of amazing dream, he's with the person he been in love with for a long time, the person he never thought would love him back, and he might be going to law school, he might be able to be a real lawyer.

"Good. Remember, Tuesday, ten am." Jeff tells Mike.

"I will." Mike says with a nod, "Thank you, Jeff, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I do." Jeff says, "I better get going. I don't want to leave Jessica waiting at the restaurant."

"No, you really don't." Harvey says, "I'll show you out." He says and both he and Jeff head to the front door. Harvey thanking Jeff before he goes.

"Mike?" Harvey asks when he walks back over to the living area where Mike is still sitting, seemingly in his state of amazement.

"I can't believe this." Mike says, having no idea what to think or feel.

"Well believe it. You've got a chance." Harvey tells Mike as he sits down.

"Why didn't you tell me what Jeff was doing?" Mike asks curious.

"I only found out yesterday and I didn't want you to know until Jeff talked to his brother, just in case there wasn't even a chance." Harvey explains to Mike, "I also wanted to give you this." Harvey says, pulling a letter out of his pocket and handing it to Mike.

"An offer letter?" Mike asks, looking at it in surprise, once he's read it, "Harvey…"

"Your title will be consultant, and you'll be that whether you go to Law School or not." Harvey reveals, "If you get into law school you can work part time and then once you graduate you'll once more be a Junior Partner." Harvey reveals.

"Harvey, that's too much." Mike says, feeling amazed by the offer.

"It's what you deserve." Harvey tells him, "Mike you're the best Junior Partner there is and if you have to have the title of consultant to do what you should be doing then that's what you're going to be." Harvey says, "But if Jeff's brother lets you go to law school then it will be legitimate, and you shouldn't start from the bottom again, you should get to continue from where you left off."

"Harvey, everyone left the firm because of me. I can't do that to you again." Mike tells Harvey, not wanting to make things worse for him.

"You're not doing anything to me, you'll be doing it for me. I want to work with you again Mike, I miss working with you." Harvey tells him.

"I miss working with you too." Mike says with a smile, "But what makes you think Jessica and Louis will sign off?" he asks.

"They already have." Harvey assures him, "We talked about it today. They agree with both the consultant role and you automatically being Junior Partner if you go to law school." Harvey reveals.

"Really?" Mike asks, sounding surprised.

"Really, they both like working with you almost as much as I do." Harvey explains, being pretty sure that no one likes working with Mike as he does, "Just think about it."

"I will." Mike assures him and the two of them drift into silence, "Do you know who wrote letters for me?" he asks curious, breaking the silence.

"I glanced at some of them, there was a lot, but I know your IT friend, the former associate that talked at your trial, and the one that Louis used to bully. Lola Jensen, Scottie, Robert Zane and a lot of other people wrote them." Harvey explains to Mike.

"Really?" Mike asks surprised, some of those names surprising him.

"Yeah." Harvey says with a nod, "According to Jeff out of all the people he went to he only had to explain what was going on to some of the people, most people he just had to say that he was helping you and they happily wrote letters."

"Really?" Mike asks shocked.

"You've helped a lot of people Mike, made impressions, and there are a lot of people who would happily help you." Harvey explains.

"I can't believe Robert Zane and Scottie would write letters." Mike admits.

"Honestly, neither could I." Harvey says, and then he remembers something, "Rachel talked to Donna yesterday she's currently staying with her parents and said to sell the apartment and keep the money for yourself." He reveals.

"Okay." Mike says with a nod, "I guess I should head by there tomorrow, get the stuff I need. Can you still come with me?" Mike asks, really not wanting to go alone.

"Of course." Harvey answers, without hesitation.

"And do you happen to know a realtor?" Mike asks curious, figuring that he would.

"Yep, I can set you up." Harvey reveals.

"Thanks." Mike says gratefully, "So, what do I do in this meeting? How do I get him to give me a chance?" Mike asks curious, figuring that the best closer in New York will have some tips for him.

"Just be yourself, be honest, let him see how important this is to you." Harvey tells Mike who gives a nod, "How would you feel about going out to dinner instead of getting take out?" he asks curious.

"I like that idea." Mike says, "Just give me ten minutes to get changed." He says, standing up then realising something Mike turns back around, and kisses Harvey, "I love you."

"Love you too." Harvey responds and Mike heads into the bedroom while Harvey starts to clean up the paper.

* * *

An hour later Harvey and Mike are being shown to their table at a pretty fancy restaurant, that people clearly need to book tables at in advance.

"You really do have connections everywhere, don't you?" Mike asks Harvey with an amused look.

"You should know that by now." Harvey says as he and Mike sit down.

"I really should." Mike realises as he picks up the menu and as he does he can't help but smile.

"What's with the smile?" Harvey asks, though he is glad to see it.

"The food's the simple but expensive versions, not the fancy." Mike explains simply as while he would eat it because Rachel really liked it, Mike has never been comfortable with the kind of food that Rachel likes.

"I figured you'd like this place." Harvey says with a smile, having watched Mike enough to know that he has never been completely comfortable with the kind of food Rachel liked, so he figured that for their first date he'd go with something simple, but expensive.

"I do, just a pity that I can't try the scotch." Mike comments.

"Once you can drink again we'll go out and you can drink every scotch on the menu." Harvey informs him.

"I like the sound of that." Mike responds, as they both start to read the menus and enjoy their first official date.

* * *

Even though they didn't get back to the condo too late, and were up even later, both Harvey and Mike managed to get up relatively early to head over to Mike and Rachel's apartment, that Mike knows he could never consider that to be again, to get Mike's stuff.

"If you don't think you can do this we don't have to; you can keep borrowing my clothes." Harvey tells Mike, who has stopped outside the door and hasn't opened it.

"No, I can do this." Mike tells him, "I need my own suit for Tuesday." Mike realises and he pulls out his key, which was in the stuff Donna and Cahill collected from the prison, and opens the door.

"Okay, I'm right here." Harvey says, reaching out and putting his hand on Mike's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"I know." Mike says, feeling grateful for that, before he uses his key and enters the apartment, Harvey right behind him.

"If there's any of the furniture you want to keep I can get a truck here." Harvey says as Mike looks around the room, Harvey knowing he is imagining what Rachel must have been doing in the apartment, something which he knows isn't good for Mike.

"There's nothing I want, Rachel picked out most of it." Mike reveals, "Let's just get my stuff." Mike says as he heads towards the bedroom, Harvey right behind him, offering silent support.

As soon as Harvey and Mike walk into the bedroom Harvey notices that Mike isn't looking at the bed, in fact he is looking everywhere else.

"There are boxes and bags in the cupboard with where my bike is, we'll use those." Mike tells Harvey.

"Okay." Harvey says and he heads over to collects the bags and boxes while Mike starts to look around for the things he wants to take with him, while once more purposely avoiding looking at the bed.

* * *

Over an hour later Harvey and Mike have filled several boxes and bags with things and have started to take everything that Mike wants, including his bike, to the large car that they drove in.

"Is this the last of it?" Harvey asks as he returns to the apartment, having taken a box down.

"Um, yeah." Mike says, looking around at the single bag and box that are left, "Wait." He says before hurrying over and picking up the panda needle point, "I can't leave this."

"No, you can't." Harvey says, knowing how much that panda means to Mike, "You ready to go home?" he asks.

"Home, I like the sound of that." Mike admits before he and Harvey pick up the last of Mike's stuff and head out of the apartment, the apartment that Mike never intends to be in again.

* * *

A while later Mike and Harvey are back at the condo and have put all Mike's stuff away.

"You know I could just keep the stuff in bags, it wouldn't be the first time." Mike tells Harvey as they walk into the living area.

"I have plenty of room, it's better for you to unpack." Harvey tells him, as he wants Mike to be completely comfortable.

"You sure?" Mike says.

"Positive." Harvey assures him, "I didn't just say home out of habit, I said home because I want you to think of this as home." Harvey says and Mike gets an amused look on his face, "What?" he asks.

"We just got together and we're already living together, not exactly normal." Mike comments with an amused look on his face.

"We've never been normal." Harvey says as he walks closer to Mike, being pretty sure that his and Mike's relationship has never been normal.

"Normals overrated." Mike says as he wraps his arms around Harvey and kisses him. As they kiss Mike and Harvey make their way over to the couch which they fall onto.

For a few minutes Mike and Harvey kiss, and start to remove clothes, they are so focused on what they are doing that they don't notice the front door open or hear the footsteps.

"HEY!" A voice yells, and because they are surprised Harvey falls off of Mike and onto the ground.

"Donna." Mike says, completely embarrassed as he searches for his shirt, while trying to cover his scar as he doesn't want Donna to see, something which Harvey notices.

"You've really got to start knocking." Harvey says from his position on the floor, looking annoyed at his assistant.

"I'll consider it." Donna say, making it clear that she really won't, as Mike passes Harvey his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asks as he stands up.

"I brought champagne, and sparkling cider." Donna explains, "And food." She adds, "I thought we could celebrate the fact that you're now officially living together."

"I would prefer the celebration Mike and I were doing." Harvey comments, telling the complete truth.

"We have time for that later." Mike says as he gets up and walks over to Donna, "I'll get glasses." He says.

"Your flies undone." Donna tells Harvey.

"No, it's not." Harvey responds and Donna just gives him a look, causing him to check and discover that Donna was right.

"I'm so glad I didn't get here a few minutes later." Donna says as she and Harvey both head to the kitchen together so that the two of them, and Mike celebrate together.

* * *

After having drinks and food with Donna Harvey and Mike didn't leave the condo for the rest of the weekend and on Monday morning Harvey didn't really want to leave, but he did as he had to work and Mike spent the rest of the day preparing, as much as he could, for the interview that he knows is coming.

It's Tuesday morning and because Harvey arranged his schedule so that he didn't have to be at the office until after he drops Mike off at his interview.

As he has been ready for a while Harvey is sitting in the living room waiting for Mike. Looking at his watch Harvey knows that they have to get going so and so he gets up and heads into the bedroom where Mike is seemingly having trouble tying his tie.

"Need a hand?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah, that would be good." Mike admits, "I don't know why I'm having such a trouble, this should be easy, I've done it hundreds of time."

"You're nervous." Harvey says, walking over to Mike, "This means a lot to you, it's important." He explains, "But you've got this, you'll do great."

"How can you be so sure?" Mike asks, sounding worried.

"Because I know you, you've got to do great, Mike." Harvey says as he does Mike's tie, "But seriously, skinny tie?" he asks, giving Mike a look.

"You said to be myself." Mike points out.

"Yeah, I did. Which is why you've got to stop being nervous." Harvey tells Mike, "There." He says as he finishes Mikes tie, "We should get going." Harvey tells Mike.

"Yeah, we should." Mike says as he picks up his jacket, puts it on and the two of them head out of the condo.

* * *

Half an hour later Ray stops the car outside of NYU.

"We're here." Ray says from the front.

"Thanks Ray." Harvey and Mike say together.

"You're going to do great, Mike. You're going to amaze Jeff's brother and convince him to give you a chance." Harvey tells him.

"Yeah." Mike says, taking a deep breath, "I've got this." He says.

"You've got this." Harvey assures him, and Mike leans forward and kisses Harvey.

"I love you." Mike says when they break apart.

"I Love you too." Harvey responds and then after taking a deep breath Mike opens the door and heads out of the car.

After Mike gets out Harvey watches him until he disappears within a sea of people.

"To the office Ray." Harvey says, once he can no longer see Mike.

"Of course." Ray responds and he starts to drive Harvey's mind on Mike the entire time.

* * *

A while after leaving Mike Harvey arrives at the office, and as he makes his way towards his office Harvey is pretty sure that he isn't going to be able to focus on much of anything.

"So, how'd it go?" Donna ask as she sees Harvey walking up to her.

"He's at NYU, he's nervous." Harvey reveals, "But I think he'll go okay."

"I didn't think Mike got nervous anymore." Donna notes.

"This is everything he wanted. I'm not surprise that he's nervous." Harvey admits, "I just…." Harvey starts to say, but then trails off.

"Just?" Donna gently prods.

"If Malone's brother doesn't give him a chance I worried about what it will do to him." Harvey admits, looking worried as he knows that will devastate Mike and he doesn't want him to be in that much pain.

"You offered him the consultant job though, right?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he will take it if he doesn't get a chance to go to law school." Harvey admits.

"He'll be okay, either way, even if it takes some time." Donna says, needing to believe that, "You better get to work."

"Yeah." Harvey says with a nod, "If he calls or visits put Mike straight through." Harvey requests.

"Of course." Donna responds and Harvey heads into the office, his mind on the man he loves the entire time.

* * *

At NYU Mike is sitting in an uncomfortable seat, outside ant office, just waiting, waiting for what may turn out to be the second most important meeting of his life, the first having been his interview with Harvey. As he waits Mike counts ever second, doing so to distract himself from his waiting.

"Mr Ross." A voice says after exactly fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds of waiting, causing Mike to look up to see a woman, who is clearly an assistant.

"Dean Malone will see you now."

"Thank you." Mike responds and he takes a deep breath and walks into the office, into the meeting that will decide his future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the incredible support you've given me, it means so much to me, I hope you like this chapter and that you've loved this story.

* * *

As soon as he walks into the Dean's office and sees the man Mike can automatically see the similarities between Dean Malone and his brother.

"Mike Ross." The dean says, sticking his hand out for Mike to shake.

"Sir." Mike responds, returning the handshake.

"Please, call me Tim."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tim." Mike responds as Tim signals for Mike to sit down as he walks around and sits down behind the desk.

"When my brother told me about you, what you had done, I wasn't sure what to think." Tim informs Mike, "But then he handed me nineteen letters or recommendations, of explanation, letters from some of the most well respective people in the legal field, including the most respected ethics professor in the country and a federal prosecutor." Tim reveals, "As well as my brother himself."

"I didn't know that this was being done, not until last Friday night." Mike reveals.

"I know that." Tim responds, "There are a lot of things in these letters, even with what you've done there are a lot of people who respect you." Tim informs Mike.

"So I've heard, I'm just not overly sure that I deserve it." Mike admits, before he can stop himself.

"From what I know I thought you might say something like that." Tim admits, "Which is why I think you should read these three letters." He says, handing Mike three letters.

Not sure what to expect Mike takes the letters and starts to read,

_Dear Dean Malone,_

_When your brother came to me explaining what was going on and asked if I would be willing to write a letter on behalf of Mike Ross to give him a chance at being admitted to Law School my instinct was to say no, but I quickly realised how much of a mistake that would be_

_I have worked with Mike Ross on several cases, both with and against him, and I saw the amazing Lawyer he is capable of being. During those cases I didn't know that Mike didn't have a law degree, but that didn't stop him from doing an incredible job. He advocated for his clients, fought for them, and truly understood the law and how to use it to the good of others. I honestly believed him to be one of the best young lawyers I've ever worked with, with the potential to be even better._

_Even taking into the consideration the charges he has faced I truly believe that Mike Ross has a lot of potential, and even though I may not get along with him personally I know that allowing him to earn a Law Degree wouldn't just be a good thing for Mr Ross, but it would be an incredible thing for the legal community._

_Sincerely Dana Scott_

As he reads Scottie's letter Mike can't help but be amazed as he knows that Scottie hates him, and he doesn't blame her for that.

After reading Scottie's letter Mike puts it down on the desk and stars to read the next one.

_To Whom it might Concern,_

_My Name is Trevor Evans, and It was because of me that Mike got kicked out of college, it is because of me that he didn't get to go to Harvard, where he belonged, and it's because of me that that he didn't get to follow his dream._

_It has been a long time since Mike and I were friends but I always knew that if I was truly in trouble then I could call him and he'd be there, no matter what. When we were in college together I needed money because I borrowed it and I was going to be seriously hurt if I didn't manage to pay it back. I was desperate and Mike didn't want me to get hurt and so I convinced him, even though he didn't want to, to memorize a test, something which Mike did without meaning to as he has a photographic memory, and sell it. What I didn't know at the time is that I sold the test to the Dean's daughter and I was going to be expelled because of that, or I would have been if it wasn't for Mike. Mike came forward, told the Dean it was him, to protect me, and because of that he was expelled, he lost his scholarship, he lost his dream, because of me._

_Mike should be a lawyer, he is a lawyer even without the degree, he always has been. Mike fights to protect people, he fights for people and even though he has made some bad choices, quite a few of which were influenced by me, he doesn't deserve to be kept from what he is supposed to do forever. So please, if you have the power, let Mike into Law School, let him legally do what he was born to do._

_Thank you,_

_Trevor Evans._

Reading Trevor's letter Mike is even more amazed than by Scottie's as he assumes that part of the reason why she wrote something so nice is because she knew what it would mean to Harvey, Trevor on the other hand has no loyalty and after the last time they saw each other Mike wouldn't have expected him to do anything for him.

Taking a deep breath Mike puts Trevor's letter down and starts to read the next one,

_Dean Malone,_

_There are a lot of things I could say about Mike Ross, a lot of things I could say to convince you to admit him to New York University School of Law, but all I have to say is that Mike Ross is the best damn lawyer there is, he just doesn't have a degree._

_Mike isn't just smart, but a genius. Once he reads something he understands it and once he understands it he never forgets, but that's not what makes him the best. What makes him the best is how much he cares. I believed that caring makes you weak, but Mike has shown me, time and time again, that it doesn't. Mike has used how much he cares to fight for every one of his clients, he has given his heart and soul to them and fought until the fight was over, and even then he kept in contact with them, made sure that they were alright after their cases were over, long after everyone else forgot about them._

_You could decide not to admit Mike because he practiced without a license, but if you did you'd be making a huge mistake. I'm the person who worked closest with Mike, and have been impressed by him every single day. I've seen him grow and I've seen the lawyer he is, and if there was a way for me to be able to help him become a legitimate lawyer I would do it in a second, but I can't, you can. If you give him a chance Dean Malone, you won't regret it. Mike's the best there is, he just needs a chance to earn the degree he should have gotten a long time ago,_

_Harvey Specter._

"Thanks Harvey." Mike thinks to himself, being extremely grateful for his words, as he puts the letter down on the table

"I have sixteen other letters here, letters that all say similar things." Tim reveals, "You've impressed a lot of people, Mr Ross." He reveals, "But now I want to hear from you. Why did you want to become a Lawyer?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident when I was eleven." Mike reveals, "It wasn't until I was older that I realised we had a case, that the person who killed them was a drunk driver." Mike explains, "A lawyer came to my grandmother, boiled their lives down to a sum of money, and a small one at that, and I didn't want to do that." Mike explains, "I've always been smart and I wanted to use my brain to help people, and I love the law, it's always been what I want to do."

"If you love the law why did you spend years practicing Law without a license?" Tim asks.

"Because I was given the chance to do what I've always wanted, and I was able to help people and have the money to care for my grandmother." Mike reveals, "It wasn't my intention to lie for so long, but once I started I didn't want to stop as I was finally really helping, I was finally able to do what I felt like I was born to do." He explains, "All I've ever wanted was to be a lawyer and when I was expelled I felt like my world was imploding, and I felt things would never be okay again." Mike explains, "But for the last few years I've been a lawyer and even though I spent every day worried that my secret was going to be discovered they have still been the best years of my life. I loved being a lawyer and if I got a second chance, if you decided to admit me, then I will dedicate all my time, and energy to being the best lawyer I can be, I will dedicate everything to helping people."

"I see." Tim says, keeping his face blank, but the truth is that he is impressed, "Before the meeting today I had already made my decision, I just wanted to make sure that the person in the nineteen recommendations I have gotten is who you really are."

"What are you saying?" Mike asks, not sure what to think.

"This." Tim says, pulling something out of his desk and handing it to Mike.

Bracing himself Mike looks down and sees a letter which he starts to read, and with every word he feels himself smile.

"I'm in?" Mike asks and Tim nods, "Thank you, Sir, I will make sure you don't regret that."

"I believe that." Tim says, "You'll be on a short leash, any misconduct and you'll be gone." He warns, "I'm taking a huge chance on your Mr Ross, and I've convinced a lot of other people to give you a chance, don't make me regret it."

"I won't." Mike promises.

"You better not." Tim says, "Now, let's talk about what the next two semesters are going to look like for you, you're going to be busy but from what I understand that won't be a problem for you."

"No, it won't." Mike assures him and Tim starts to explain everything to him, Mike listening in complete interest, being determine not to let Tim or the nineteen people who stuck their necks out for him, down, Harvey especially.

* * *

Having spent over an hour with Tim, discussing his course load to help him finish what he needs to complete his undergraduate requirements, Mike has made his way to Pearson Specter Litt and honestly it feels extremely odd for Mike to once more walk into the building.

As he is allowed straight in Mike makes his way upstairs and he can't help but feel guilty when he realises how empty it is, but as he steps onto the fiftieth floor Mike feels like he is back where he belongs.

With a smile on his face Mike turns and starts to make his way towards Harvey's office, but as he gets closer to Donna's desk Mike removes the smile off his face because he doesn't want to give way what happened before he tells Harvey.

"Hey Donna." Mike says as he walks up.

"So, don't keep me in suspense, how'd it go?" Donna asks excitedly.

"I kind of want to tell Harvey first." Mike reveals, "He busy?"

"Never for you." Donna says, pointing her head to the door and Mike heads straight into Harvey's office.

"Hi." Mike greats as he walks in.

"Hi." Harvey says, getting up from his chair, "So, how'd it go?" he asks, trying to get a read but Mike has an impressively blank face.

"You're officially looking at an NYU student." Mike says, smiling at Harvey.

"Mike that's amazing!" Harvey says with a grin as he hurries, or as much as Harvey does, over to Mike and hugs him, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Harvey." Mike says, returning the hug, "And thank you for the letter. I read wrote you wrote." He reveals.

"I meant every word." Harvey assures him, before kissing Mike.

"Okay enough, my turn to hug the Puppy." Donna says, forcing Harvey and Mike to break apart and the second they do Donna throws her arms around Mike.

"You know Donna, Mike's My Guy, I should be able to hug him as much as I want." Harvey informs Donna.

"Shhh." Donna tells him, waving him away, "You're going to blow all those other students away."

"Thanks Donna." Mike says gratefully, as Donna places a kiss on Mike's cheek.

"This is cause for celebration; Donna go get everyone." Harvey requests.

"Of course." Donna responds hurrying out of the office.

"So, when do you start classes?" Harvey asks curious.

"I told Malone's brother I'd be in Thursday's classes." Mike reveals, "Of course I'm going to have to sell the apartment as soon as possible because it's going to take every dollar I have, and some I don't, to pay for it."

"Don't worry about the money." Harvey says.

"Harvey…" Mike starts to say.

"No, we're not talking about this, I'll pay whatever you need." Harvey assures him, "But if you really want we can work something out with your salary from here and the money you get from the apartment to pay me back." Harvey offers, knowing that Mike won't want him to just give him the money.

"I'd prefer that." Mike admits, then he realises just what Harvey said, "So you just assume that I'm accepting your job offer?" he asks.

"I know you are, aren't you?" Harvey asks, being positive of the answer.

"Yeah, I am." Mike admits, "But my school schedule is pretty packed." Mike admits.

"We'll figure it out." Harvey assures him, "But you're also not going to take on too much."

"I won't." Mike assures him, "This is really happening, I'm going to be a legitimate lawyer." He says with a smile, looking like his dreams have come true, which they have.

"Yeah, you are." Harvey says, smiling back at him, feeling extremely proud of the man he loves.

For a few minutes Harvey and Mike wait in silence until they see Jessica, Louis, and Malone walking towards the office, both Harvey and Mike being quite glad that Rachel is at school.

"What happened?" Jessica asks when she walks in, wanting to know as Donna didn't give anything away.

"I want to say thank you, to all of you, for all the chances you've given me, and for going out on a limb for me again by writing letters of recommendation." Mike says, in complete sincerity as he looks around the room.

"Don't hold out on us, Ross. What happened?" Louis asks, trying to figure out if it is good news or bad news.

"I'm in." Mike says with a grin, "I'm going to complete my undergraduate and then go to Law School." Mike reveals.

"That's great." Jessica says, smiling at the young man, "I'm happy for you, Mike." She says as she, to Mike's shock, pulls him into a hug and even though there is some awkwardness it feels nice at the same time, almost like when Donna hugs him.

"Thanks Jessica." Mike says gratefully, as they break apart, "Thank you, Jeff, for making this possible." Mike says, sticking out his hand for Jeff to shake.

"You don't have to thank me." Jeff says, returning the handshake, "But what you can do is be the best damn student NYU has ever seen."

"He's going to do that anyway." Harvey says proudly and as he does the door opens and Donna walks in, carrying a cake and two bottles.

"You brought a cake?" Mike asks surprised, "What if I didn't get in?" he asks curious.

"I knew you were going to, and now we're going to celebrate." Donna tells him, "I have cake and drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic." She reveals.

"I like that idea." Harvey says and over the next few minutes everyone makes themselves comfortable around Harvey's office and Harvey pours them all drinks, giving Mike a non-alcoholic drink while everyone else gets alcoholic, "To Mike on being offically a college student and once again a member of Pearson Specter Litt." Harvey says raising his glass.

"To Mike!" Jessica, Louis, Donna and Jeff repeat and once they drink Harvey walks over and sits between Mike and Donna on the couch, putting his arm around Mike as he sits down.

Leaning into Harvey's embrace Mike looks around the room and as he does he can't help but smile as he realises that he is living his dream, not only is he going to be a legitimate lawyer, but he has a family, a real family, and is in a relationship with someone who he loves completely, trusts completely, someone who he can see himself being with forever.

"You good?" Harvey asks in a whisper.

"Yeah." Mike says with a nod, "Thank you for giving me a chance, and giving me second chances over and over again" Mike tells Harvey as he knows that he wouldn't have what he has now if Harvey didn't give him chance that day all those years ago.

"You never have to thank me for that." Harvey responds, "You've always been My Guy, you always will be." Harvey says and together the family of Pearson Specter Litt celebrate their latest good news, everyone enjoying being together and knowing that even with how bad things have been lately they are becoming good again, they are getting back on top.

**THE END**


End file.
